You Didn't Catch My Pain on Camera
by croll
Summary: This is the behind the scenes for all three movies. How Adam dealt with everything that happened. The stories and emotions you never saw in the movie.
1. They changed the lines

So, here's how this works. I recently realized that my childhood had been ruined. Why you ask? I never got to see The Mighty Ducks. Horrible isn't it? So I watched all three movies this Saturday, then I proceeded to read loads of Duck Fanfiction, and now I'm writing my own.

Adam's POV

My mind was working overtime. How could this happen to me? Everything was spinning; everything was crashing down around me. This was wrong, simply wrong. Finally I gave in and collapsed into the chair behind me.

"No, dad," I said, "You don't understand. This is my life, this is…I can't….I'm not….I need." I couldn't finish the sentence. Mostly because if I continued I'd surely find myself weeping in my fathers presence. And let's just say that wasn't on my list of things to do today—or in my life time for that matter. With this in mind I stood up and turned sharply before sprinting up the stairs to the refuge of my bedroom. After slamming my door behind me and flinging myself onto my bed, I cried my heart out and eventually drifted to sleep.

I awoke to a soft knocking on my door. Thinking it was my mom I replied harshly.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. There was a soft sigh and then the door slowly opened. I lifted my head to reprimand her for being a horrible mother when I realized that it wasn't my mom at all. Suddenly I became self-conscious. My eyes were probably a tell-tale sign of my tears, my cheeks were most likely pale and tear-stained, there was no doubt that my hair was flailing in every which direction. It would be a major understatement to even say that I was mortified. There stood my best friend Cassie. Now, it may seem odd that I would be embarrassed to see her, but I don't think she's ever seen me cry. Actually, my mother would probably be the only one on that list. Aside from my all around lack of manliness, I was embarrassed for another reason. Over the last summer she had started to become more than a friend to me. Regardless of my situation I decided to make the best of it. What could I do but face her?

She stood in the doorway for a moment, waiting for me to grant her entrance.

Cassie's POV

To say the least I was shocked. I'd never seen Adam such a mess and I had NEVER seen him cry. The way his voice had cracked when he had yelled at the door was something I'd never heard, and never wanted to hear again. I'd spent my share of time with him. I had been right by his side through the ups and the downs. Yet I never saw so much as a tear drop. Heck I don't think he cried the whole time his mom was fighting cancer. Adam was tough. And this breakdown made it clear how hard this change was going to be for Adam. I paused a moment taking in his condition. His hair was sticking every which way: a major contrast to the flawless look he usually had. His eyes were a glaring red and they had lost their usual spark. My poor Adam, it hurts to seem him this way, in so much pain.

"You don't have to stand there all day," he whispered. It was his own way of saying to join him, so I strode across the room and perched myself on the end of his bed. Now that I was up close I noticed the dark bags under his eyes. This whole stupid ordeal was really taking its toll on him. Stupid School Districts, stupid state, how could they do this to us?

"How are you holding up?" I asked him, but I tried not to allow too much pity to creep into my voice. He wouldn't like that.

Adam rolled his eyes and lay back down. "It's over" he stated quietly. "I'm not a Hawk any more, I'm….District 5. Err…a duck I guess. They suck. Did you know that?" I looked down and nodded my head before he continued. "I'm never going to make it to the NHL. There's just no way. My dad suggested not playing at all. Can you believe that?" I was shocked. This only made the nightmare that much worse. It was so painful hearing my best friend so depressed, in his mind his dreams had just shattered. He might as well have lost his legs. In fact, that's exactly what he was. Paralyzed. I stood up and looked down on him.

"I'm going to miss you," I told him, "miss walking to school, and skating at lunch." I took a shaky breath and turned to head for the door.

Adam's POV

Her statement struck me. I'd been so selfish. All I could think of was my hockey career. Here she was sympathizing with me, being the perfect friend, and all I could think of was hockey. I missed the whole part about moving schools. I wasn't just losing my teammates; I was losing my best friend. The freaking district line went right down our street. She was across the line. There was an invisible wall separating us. Now I wasn't just throwing a pity party. No, that ended quickly, now I was furious. They had taken everything from me!

"Oh Cass," I began, sitting up. I got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to me. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe this is happening. We can still be friends right? You'll still be there when I get home from school right? You'll be at my games too right? And I'll come to your shows?" She was a figure skater, and a darn good one at that. She was perfect to me. And I couldn't let this change drive her away.

A single tear trickled down her cheek. I brushed it away with my thumb.

"Yes. I'll always be there for you. Always," she uttered in a hushed voice. She then turned and made her way down the stairs. I watched from my window as she walked back to her house.

Suddenly I was overcome with an unrelenting furry. I slammed my fists into the wall, kicked over a chair and grabbed my tennis shoes. I needed to run. So that's what I did. I ran as far and as fast as I could. My temper was being focused into each stride. I don't know when I would have stopped if I had kept going. I guess I never will because the next thing I knew I was flying toward the pavement and sliding across the asphalt. A moment later, when I'd finally restored the breath that had been knocked out of me, I turned onto my back. Looking up I let out a sigh of relief to see my teammate McGill looking down at me. The relief was short lived though. I realized that he was glaring down at me. My confusion was quickly clarified when it struck me; McGill was the cause of my fall.

"Do you want me to tell you what hawks do to ducks when they're upset Banks? Or should I just show you?"


	2. MAking Adjustments

"Do you want me to tell you what hawks do to ducks when they're upset Banks? Or should I just show you?"

Adam's POV

I was more disappointed than scared. I thought McGill was my friend. Just the other day we were side by side treating other kids this way. Yet now, here I was the victim. I slowly got up and stood toe to toe with the jerk.

"You think-"I paused to take a breath, "You think I wanted this? You think I _chose_ this?" I could feel my furry growing, and though McGill was significantly bigger, I wanted to fight him. "You. Thought. Wrong!" I shoved him with each word, and on "wrong" he went down. McGill scrambled to his feet and launched himself at me. Next thing I knew we were rolling in the street, shoving, throwing punches, and yelling. The fight came to a sudden halt when a woman stepped out of her apartment screaming at us to stop.

"You're gonna pay for this _Banks_!" The way he spat my name was bitter on his lips. Ignoring his threat, I turned and began the long walk home.

Half way there it began to sprinkle out, and soon I found myself shivering in a torrent of rain. At least that's what I told myself. I was probably shaking harder from my constant sobs. Thankfully the rain hid my tears and I was able to compose myself before I reached my front porch.

Mrs. Banks' POV

I looked out the kitchen window to see my boy shuffle up the driveway in shorts and a t-shirt. I ran to the door and swung it open—my original intent was to scold Adam for being a fool, but that left my mind in an instant. Adam's shoulders were slumped forward, his head was hung low, and he was shivering uncontrollably.

"Oh Adam," I cooed. I stepped out and pulled him in the rest of the way. I brought him to the bathroom and wrapped a towel around his shoulders before turning the shower on as hot as it would go. His eyes were blank as he stood there shaking. My poor boy, he was so broken over this whole adjustment. I pulled his chin up to look me in the eyes and that's when I saw it, a bruise forming on his right cheek bone. My mother hen instincts took over and I searched the rest of him for injury. I found that his hands and knees were torn form road rash and he was sporting a cut on his chin.

"Adam what happened?" I questioned. He averted his eyes and mumbled something, when I asked for clarification he responded with anger.

"It's nothing mom, I'm fine! Just- just get out of here." He paused for a brief moment then added, "I'm sorry mom. I just- please, could you leave me for a bit?" in a low pitiful voice. I honored his request and made my way to my husbands study. We were going to have a talk, whether he wants one or not.

Adam's POV

I was so sick of this. I decided that tonight I was going to decide what to do.

Downstairs at the dinner table we ate in silence. Finally dad couldn't stand it anymore.

"So, I heard that Jason's hockey team might make it to the State Championship this year," he threw out casually. Jason was my older brother; he was playing for the best high school in the area. I admired him a lot. I wondered what he would do in this situation, but I didn't need to ponder for long. I knew exactly what Jason would do, he would keep playing. Not only would he keep playing, he would play his best, no matter what.

"I'm not quitting dad," I told him. "I can't stop, it doesn't matter who's by my side. I need to be on the ice." He looked at me in shock while my mom looked at me in admiration. I stood up, gathered my dishes and walked away. I couldn't face his judgments. I had made my decision. Tomorrow I was going to walk into the Duck locker room. Tomorrow I was going to play hockey. Tomorrow I was going to do what I loved more than anything in the world.

I called Cassie that night and told her the news. She said she was proud of me and she promised she'd be there rooting me on. I knew I could count on her to do that. She was always so faithful to me.

It was game day and I'd just met my team. They hated my guts to say the least. I didn't hate them, but I wasn't too thrilled about them either. I felt empty. Once I'd been left alone in the locker room I turned to see a green jersey hanging from a locker.

"Banks, 99," I mumbled. "One 9 too many it seems." I could feel unshed tears burn my eyes, but I blinked them away. Why was I suddenly crying all of the time? What's the matter with me? I resolved to toughen up and sat down to start putting my gear on.

Cassie's POV

I found myself a seat in the ice arena and searched the ice for Adam. I finally found him, number 99. It would take some getting used to, but at least he was playing. I could tell the team was hesitant towards him. He was wide open time and time again, but they wouldn't pass.

"Come on you guys!" I found myself screaming, "Pass it to Banks! He's wide open for crying out loud!" They finally passed it and Adam scored the first goal. I wasn't surprised, but I was still exuberant. I found myself jumping up and down yelling with joy. This might be a new team, but I still had my favorite player, the game-maker, working his magic on the ice.

I continued to go to the games and the ducks continued to win. We'd worked ourselves into a routine. We'd meet before school and talk before going our separate ways. We'd meet after both our practices were done and we'd skate. I'd go to his games, and he had already purchased tickets to my ice show. This was going to be okay, we were going to be okay.

As time went on the tension on the ice began to relax, Adam was clearly making friends and I'd hear all about them before school each day.

I'd just gotten out of skating practice and I practically sprinted the entire way to our pond. Adam didn't have a game tonight so we had until dinner to mess around. We'd been skating together on this pond since we could walk. When I arrived he was skating patterns on the ice, commentating an imaginary game to himself.

"He shoots! He scores! Banks wins the game and-" he cut himself short when he caught sight of me at the top of the hill. His cheeks were already bright red from the crisp winter air, but they seemed to darken from embarrassment. I laughed heartily.

"Oh, bah, you know I do the same thing Adam."

We skated around, goofing off. He finally stopped and turned to face me.

"I have something for you," he said. "I just have to go get it. It's right up the hill."

I laughed and continued to skate around, waiting for him to return.


	3. Caught off guard

Cassie's POV

I'd never been particularly good at hockey. Of course when comparing myself to the best, there really isn't any hope. The reason I'm bringing this up is on account of what just happened. I was skating happily when out of nowhere I was checked by two boys. Lying on the ground I looked up and gasped. It was Larson and McGill. I knew I was in trouble. Fighting back did me little good, I kicked and yanked and, struggled, but in the end I found myself being held back. Nothing accomplished, but a bloody chin. When I finally quit putting up a fight, so did they. It was as if they were waiting. A moment later, four more of Adam's old teammates showed up. _Adam_! That's it! Oh no, no, no. This can't be happening.

"Please. Don't," I tried to dissuade them. "He didn't have a choice, he didn't do anything wrong!" McGill smirked at me and patted my head as if I were a child. My anger was back; I yelled and began pulling to get away once again. And then it happened. It broke my heart to see.

Adam had reached the crest of the hill and was finally in view of the pond. His face switched from brilliant joy to confusion, to realization, to fear, and then settled on fury. He had a small red box under his arm; it fell to the ground as began to run towards me (not an easy task in skates). As soon as he reached the ice I closed my eyes. Seven to one, the odds weren't good, no, they were horrible. I didn't hear any cries of pain, just cries of rage. I snuck a peek to see Adam doing his best to outmaneuver the boys. They would lunge and he would skillfully switch directions, often tripping them up in the process. It seemed to be going well, but everyone knew he couldn't keep it up forever. Finally one of the boys, a tall red head, managed to trip Adam up. Like a swarm, the boys were on him. He kept struggling and fighting and yelling. McGill grabbed a tree branch and skated towards us. My eyes went wide in terror. They couldn't, they wouldn't…Adam kept a stoic demeanor that is until McGill turned towards me. Adam screamed out and broke free. He launched himself into McGill.

Adam's POV

I'd had enough. I didn't deserve this, and there was no way I was going to let them further injure Cassie. I wasn't sure what good this would do, but I found myself flying at McGill. We slid across the ice. He kicked at me and scored a hit. His blade dug into my shin and I cried out. But I wasn't going to give up just yet. I rushed to reach my feet as he did the same. We were dealing blow for blow until he overpowered me, throwing me onto the snow bank beside the pond. My head connected with a rock and everything went fuzzy. I couldn't believe they'd stoop this low. I sunk back into the cold terror overwhelming me until I heard a shout.

"One girl is fighting against seven hockey players? Hardly fair if you ask me." Fulton. I could breathe again. I tried to move so I could see them, but couldn't. Next thing I knew, the hawks were running and Charlie was hugging Cassie. Ordinarily I would have been extremely possessive and jealous, but with the state she was in, I was glad that she had someone to comfort her. My eyes kept sliding in and out of focus until they settled on Guy. He was kneeling by me, hovering above with a concerned look on his face.

"You still with us Banks?" He asked in a worried voice. I nodded, but halted quickly when a wave of nausea swept over me. I could hear Cassie asking about me. She made her way over and I looked up to see her holding a scarf against her chin. Aside from that she seemed okay. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks guys." It was then I began to relax. My eyes began to droop and even with the insistence of my teammates to remain conscious, I slipped away.

Cassie's POV

I freaked when Adam quit responding. It took three of his new friends to calm me down. We decided that the blonde named Guy would go find a phone and get an ambulance. He was the fastest. 'Adam would have been fastest in any other scenario,' I though glumly to myself. Sitting in the snow holding Adam's limp hand I looked down at him. He had a split lip yes, but nothing else was visible. That was until I saw his leg. I shrieked, claiming the attention of those nearby. I immediately removed the scarf from my chin and began to wrap it securely around the deep jagged cut that was bleeding openly. A tall brunette girl with a braid handed me her scarf for myself.

I rode in the ambulance with Adam. He looked so small in that huge neck brace, with his arms and legs strapped down to the gurney. I found myself tearing up and I had to look away.

We arrived and I received 6 stitches in my chin. I was then led to the waiting room where the rest of the gang waited in nail biting silence. Adam's parents walked in. His mother looked terrified and teary eyed. His father, just as Adam often remained, was composed and reserved. After running to hug them and explain what happened I settled back into my chair. I looked around and took in my dear Adams newest group of friends.

In one corner the blonde who had ran for help sat stroking the brunette girls' hair. She was leaning against him, and it seemed they were a couple. Next to them sat a lean blonde girl who was cuddling what seemed to be her younger brother. I think I'd seen them at my figure skating comps. By the door leaned the first boy to reach the crest of the hill, he was big and intimidating, but under these circumstances he simply reassured my safety. Right behind me sat to plump boys, one was short and had shaggy reddish brown hair, next to him sat Adam's goalie. Two boys sat to my left with scowls, it felt like they didn't even want to be here. One was dressed like a hooligan, he had a baseball cap on backwards, next to him sat a young black boy with an out of control fro. He had a tight grip on what seemed to be his younger brother. Right next to me sat their leader, Charlie. He was such a sweet boy. He always put the others before himself.

I was startled out of my trance when a tall middle aged man in a white jacket stepped into the room.

"Adam Banks?" We all shot out of our seats eager to hear the news. The doctor was impossible to read, his face held no emotion, positive or negative.

"First off, I want you to know that Adam is going to be okay. We believe that none of his injuries were extensive and he should be making a speedy recovery." There was a collective sigh of relief.

"Now Adam received 24 stitches in his left shin," I winced at that. "He has some bruising along his ribs, but nothing too dire. And his head…" the doctor then took a moment to compose himself. This worried me more than anything. Finally Charlie spoke up.

"What's wrong with his head sir?" The doctor looked up and smiled kindly.

"He has suffered a trauma to the head, specifically the occipital lobe. It's a severe concussion. I don't believe there will be long term effects, but we can't be sure until he wakes up."

His mother, her voice breaking in the process risked the question we were all dying to hear the answer to.

"What would happen if he isn't okay?" The doctor sighed and explained.

"You see ma'am, the occipital lobe controls sight. When hit just right, a person can…go blind."


	4. Waiting

"You see ma'am, the occipital lobe controls sight. When hit just right, a person can…go blind."

Charlie's POV

I stood there shocked. Banks had just become a duck. We had finally accepted him, with the exception of Hall, who was still on the fence. Regardless, he didn't deserve this. His only crime was his fierce adoration of hockey. There shouldn't have been anything wrong with that, yet here we are in this stuffy, depressing hospital. His old friends were jerks. It stunned me how quickly they had turned on him. And not just by ignoring him, no, they had turned violent. I wonder if my team would do the same if I got moved. No—I shouldn't think that way. The ducks stick together—No matter what.

I quickly brushed my internal battle aside and focused on the scenario I was currently standing in. Beside me stood Adam's friend Cassie, I half expected her to drop down in a heap of sobs like Mrs. Banks had before she went in to actually visit her son. But Cassie did no such thing, she stayed strong. Don't get me wrong, she had a fair amount of tears flowing, but the look on her face wasn't fear, and it wasn't grief, it was anger.

Cassie's POV

I couldn't believe it. I was vaguely aware of the chaos around me, but my thoughts strayed back to when this all began.

Fresh tears escaped as I thought about how horrifying it must have been for Adam to see his close friends turn on a dime. They went from friendly to resentful, from teammates to enemies. Poor Adie's trust must be shattered. I know mine would be. No one would be calling me gullible any time soon; I would be walking on eggshells.

I then pondered the doctor's words and it sent shivers down my spine. I thought about how petrifying it would be to wake up in a world of darkness where the last thing I ever saw was my former friend scowling down at me with my own blood on his fist. What an imprint.

With all these thoughts attacking my senses I grew furious. How could they do something like this? Hadn't Adam been through enough? Why were boys such animals? That's it; McGill is going to pay for this. I don't care if Mr. and Mrs. Banks can pay the medical bills just fine, I would sue the living crap out of McGill for the scars he's created. I'm gonna—my mind rant was cut off when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up as I blinked away my tears and shuddered in an attempt to repress my rage.

"Are you okay?" Charlie. Stupid boy. Why does he have to be so sweet? But seriously. Okay? Okay? No I wasn't okay! But I would never say that. So I settled for a dull "yup," before turning away. At that point I couldn't wait any longer. I looked around until I found who I was searching for, the doctor. He was talking to Mr. Banks, but I'd lost all sense of polite behavior the second this whole nightmare began.

"When can I see Adam?" I interrupted. The two men looked down at me. Probably taking in the mess I'd become. I had frizzed, semi-dry locks of once curly hair, I was sporting a dirty smudged up face, a bandaged chin, a bloody shirt and I was wrapped up in a rugged blanket. The doctor looked at me with genuine sympathy on his face.

"Right now if you'd like miss," he told me. "But can only stay for a small while." U nodded vigorously. I didn't care how long I got, as long as I got to see him. The doctor led me down the hall. Mr. and Mrs. Banks had already visited Adam so I got to go in alone. I steeled myself for what I would see, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

The room was small. The walls were white. In the center was a giant bed surrounded by machines and other foreign objects. There was a weird bag full of water or some other clear substance. Of all of these unfamiliar sights, one was far less common. It was my best friend looking lonely and forlorn. It was my defender looking small and vulnerable. It was the strongest person I knew looking weak and frail. Adam was so pale, so fragile. He had dark bags under his eyes and his breathing was shallow. His head was wrapped in a bandage creating a sort of turban and he had this strange tube stuck in his arm, it wrapped around and was connected to the bag of liquid on a pole. I couldn't convince myself that this defenseless boy, who was so dependent on the doctors, nurses and machinery around me, was my Adam. The only thing remotely "Adam" about the boy in front of me was the small smile played out on his lips. I let out a shaky breath, kissed him on the forehead and turned to leave. It turns out my hero was mortal after all, and it was tearing me up inside.

As I made my way towards the door I was halted. I was halted by a voice. It was small, and quiet. It was unsure and shaky. But it was the voice I had been longing to hear, saying the name I adored on his lips.

"Cassie." I froze for a moment caught up in time and space. Was it my imagination? Had I really willed myself to hear that in response to my longing? I hesitated, and then finally turned around. I felt my self smile. Mo the gigantic silly smile of relief I had anticipated, but a small sympathetic smile: a loving smile. I was met with bright blue eyes. They were tired, they were worn out, but they still sparkled. I sighed in relief.

"Oh Adie. We were so, I was so worried," I couldn't think straight. I couldn't speak straight. But finally a question reached my lips.

"You can see me right?"


	5. MAking sense of it all

"You can see me right?"

Adam's POV

See her? Of course I could see her? Why wouldn't I be able to see her? That question was so off the wall, so out of the blue. Finally after wading through my bewilderment I answered her.

"Err, yeah. I can see you," I replied. She seemed to gasp in relief and was about to say something when a strange man poked his head in.

"Miss, it's time for you to go." I coughed a bit so he'd notice me. The man acquired a pleasantly surprised look about him.

"Mr. Adam. You're awake." I squinted and nodded, as if it weren't obvious. I mustered up a question.

"Can I, can I see my parents?" I felt foolish, childish even, but the man agreed immediately and rushed out. As I waited the events of earlier today came flooding back. I remembered the fight, the pain, the worry, and then straight up nothingness. I looked at Cassie who was sitting at my bedside. She had a bandage on her chin, and she looked frazzled.

"Cass, are you okay?" She seemed caught off guard by the question.

"Me? Yeah, of course I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm great. I'm dandy! And who are you to be asking that? How are you? Are you okay? Are yougoing to _survive_? Does your head ache, is your vision okay, and is your leg sore?" Throughout the rant she paced back and forth flailing her arms I every which direction. "And what about your emotional state of well being? How's that working out for you? What in the world Adam?" she finished, emphasizing the last question by flinging herself dramatically into the chair.

I have to admit I was caught off by her outburst, and she looked quickly away, color rushing to her cheeks in humiliation.

"I'm sorry Adie," she mumbled, shoulders sagging in defeat. She looked up and her eyes were glistening with tears. The tears she was probably fighting to hold back.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about me okay?" My tone was more pleading than anything. I wanted her to be okay and I wanted her to be happy, neither of which she appeared to be right now. Thankfully I didn't have to solve this now. Who I assumed was my doctor, stepped in with my parents close behind.

"Oh baby!" my mom exclaimed as she hurried forward to smother me in motherly love.

"Heyya mom," I replied. I looked over her shoulder to make eye contact with my dad. He was hard to read. I half expected him to be disappointed in me for putting myself in this position at all, but the rest of me hoped pathetically that he would simply be concerned. My dads only comment didn't clear anything up, it just stirred the muddy water a bit.

"You're up." Wow. That was deep. For crying out loud didn't he have a heart at all? Or was he just socially inept? 'Just like you huh Adam?' My feelings weren't exactly encouraging, but they stopped my thought pattern in its tracts. In the end, all I did in response was give him a barely perceivable nod.

The doctor asked me a series of questions, all of which I answered easily. He ran a bunch of irritating tests, always writing on his clipboard, never explaining anything. He would do something like shine a bright light in my eyes and the stare at his charts, sometimes "hmmm"ing in the process. It was driving me, and everyone else, absolutely bonkers.

Finally the doctor spoke. Everyone was there. My parents, Cassie, her parents had finally arrived, and the entire Ducks Team with the exception of Bombay.

"Adam took a pretty nasty hit here, but with some rest he should be fine. He will be able to leave the hospital today." Excitement buzzed through the room until the person I least expected stood up and fired a question at the doc.

"So, when can he play hockey again?" It was Jessie Hall, of all the people to speak up. I was stunned. The doctor smiled and responded without hesitation.

"Give it two days and if he doesn't show any signs of getting worse, then he's all clear to go." He then got up and left us to collect ourselves before heading out.

I got everyone's attention and made one simple request.

"Please, don't tell Bombay. He'll bench me for sure." Cassie and my mom scowled at this, but everyone else nodded in agreement.

Cassie's POV

He would be fine. He could see. He could speak. And when the weekend was over he could skate. I felt old, too old to be dealing with all of this. I was in the fifth grade after all. I was glad that Adam would be okay. I was glad that his new team had welcomed him at last. I was glad that he'd found somewhere he belonged. I wasn't glad that I wasn't in that world. I felt so alone. As I sat in the back seat of the car on the way home I stared out the window. The lights would blur and I never had a chance to clearly zero in on one. It made my head hurt to try. It was like my life these past few weeks. It flew by and trying to make sense of it all was too hard, I couldn't do it. Eventually I drifted off to sleep and when I woke up I was in my father's arms as he made his way down the hall in our house. He laid me gently in my bed and pulled up the covers. I felt safe. I knew that I didn't need to understand everything today. I knew that someday I would.

Adam's POV

That night I found myself back in my own bed. It felt good to be home. I knew I'd gotten lucky, and I was relieved to know that both Cassie and I were going to be okay. Emotionally it would take a while, but I'd make it, and so would she. Thinking of Cassie I bolted upright in bed.

"The gift!"

I had brought it to the top of the hill, and then dropped it, and I hadn't seen it since. Had someone grabbed it? Was it still out there? Dang it! It was as if a cloud had formed over my blissful thought life. I found myself brooding late into the night. After all my time and effort, it just has to go and disappear. Just like that. It wasn't fair! Nothing was fair. I always got the short end of the deal. I always got gypped. My life always took turns for the worst. It all started when what seemed to be a perfect life began to shatter. My mom was diagnosed with cancer and as a result my dad adopted the characteristic commonly known as a raging drunk. He beat me weekly, sometimes more, rarely less. Once mom had been claimed cancer-free his drinking habits had slowed, but he still lost control every once in a while. Then I got screwed over when the state switched up the district lines. And finally, when I'm actually getting along with my new team, my former teammates jump me and my best friend. And now, all sore and confused I realize that the gift I'd been working on for months could be anywhere, and was most likely gone forever. Shoot me now.


	6. Ours Alone

Cassie's POV

Thanks to Adams old buddies our weekend had been shot. What usually was our only quality time together had been stolen. And it left me feeling dissatisfied. In an attempt to give him a speedy recovery for the game on Monday his dad had given clear instructions. Much to my dismay, Adam was to be isolated and bed-ridden for the next two days. It was driving me insane. And I wasn't even the one locked up. I can't imagine how Adam must feel—dying of boredom without a doubt.

Although I was still hesitant and wary after Friday's awful incident I couldn't help getting out of the house. I found myself up by the pond enjoying the crisp winter air. The silence was relaxing and I couldn't help, but smile. This is why I loved Minnesota. The long cold, crisp winters, they gave you time to clear your head. And that was just what I needed. I turned and a flash of red caught my eye. I walked over to find the box that Adam had brought with him before the confrontation. I picked it up carefully and felt the weight of it in my hands. I couldn't resist the temptation and I slid the lid off the bright package. I gasped in shock. Inside the package was a frame with a picture of the two of them holding hands and skating at a very young age. I was in a thick pink snow jumper, his was blue. We were bundled up to the point of immobility, but we were on the ice. We were where we belonged. Next to the picture was a homemade ornament. It was a globe with a scene painted crudely on the side. Two figures were standing on icy blue terrain, us no doubt. There were bare trees winding intricately across the ball and around the top was a quote.

"The ice is ours alone. No once can ever take it from us." I burst into tears. I'm not sure whether I was crying because of the sentiment and beauty of the gift, or crying about the fact that the ice- our untouchable wonderland- had been breached. After I'd collected myself and regained some composure I gathered up the gift, placing everything back in the box as I'd found it and stood to leave.

Mrs. Banks' POV

I heard a soft tap at the door. It's a wonder I heard it at all, but I answered. To my surprise there stood Cassie. She held out a bright red box.

"Adam was going to give this to me before…before everything happened. He never got the chance. I found it in the park today. He probably still wants to surprise me with it. Could you maybe give it to him and not say that I was the one who found it?"

Her speech finally complete she took a deep breath and held out the box once again, this time expectantly. I smiled and relieved her of it.

"Thank you Cassie. I'm sorry you haven't been able to see Adam in a while. Tomorrow's the big day though!" She nodded politely and said goodbye as she walked away.

I closed the door behind her and made my way upstairs to Adam's room.

"Knock. Knock," I called in a soft voice while simultaneously tapping on his bedroom door. When he didn't respond I slowly eased open the door. In the corner of the room, there sat my boy deep on thought. His concentration was zeroed in on the current project he had going. Most people didn't know this, but Adam was quite the artist. This quality was not one he shared often because he seemed to be convinced that it was a feminine habit. I do believe it was my beloved husband that put that theory in his head. I on the other hand strongly supported him in this talent, which is why he still draws, paints and creates in his spare time.

Adam's POV

I looked up in surprise, suddenly jerked from my enthrallment. My mom was hovering above me trying to catch a glimpse of what I'd been working on. I quickly shoved it under a piece of cloth away from her curious eyes. Although she pouted I wasn't going to give in. It was her Christmas present I'd been working on.

"Absolutely not mother," I told her, though grinning cheekily. "This one's actually for you." She complied and stepped back. I brushed my hands off and turned to her, allowing her my full attention.

"So, what's up?" She smiled and pulled something from behind her back. My eyes grew wide. It was Cassie's gift. For the first time in a long while my spirits soared. It wasn't gone. I had been devastated at the loss of this gift. The picture on the inside was the sole copy of the two of us as children. IT would have been a tragedy to have lost it.

"How'd you find it?" I asked. She smiled knowingly and gave me a hug.

"A good friend," she replied before leaving the room.

I sat on my bed cross-legged with the gift in my lap. I carefully removed the top to check on the gift. I prayed that it wasn't damaged in any way. Sigh of relief escaped my lips as I saw that the gift was unharmed. I pulled out the picture and smiled. She really was my best friend. I wasn't sure if she was a sister, or more than that, but at this point I could care less, as long as she was mine. Examining the globe I whispered the quote I'd painted on it. We used to pretend that the pond was our own fortress, our own imaginary land. No adult and no other child had ever cut that off. What happened this weekend might have seemed to tear that apart, but even with my injuries I felt unscathed. That pond was still mine. Cassie was still mine. The ice was still mine. And nothing was going to change that. It was what I lived and breathed and I knew Cassie felt the same.

"The ice is ours alone. No once can ever take it from us."


	7. Back Again

Cassie's POV

I was not looking forward to today; in fact I was dreading it. I got ready deliberately slow this morning. I dressed in slow motion and only ate about to bites of cereal before I had to go. I walked outside with my backpack on ad felt the cool air assault my face. Across the street I could see Adam. He was waiting patiently for me—and he had the red gift with him. I smiled. He kept bouncing from one foot to another, a nervous habit of is. I ran across the street and bear hugged him. It's been three days since I've seen him. He grinned and greeted me warmly.

"I have something for you," he said. Holding out the gift he looked at me expectantly so I took it and opened the gift. 'Act surprised' I reminded myself. I reached in and pulled the picture out. I held it up so it blocked my face from him. I gasped in what I hoped sounded like surprise.

"Oh Adam," I started. "I don't know what to say. I. Thanks." I smiled fondly at the picture. I knew right then that I would always have Adam. No matter what. We had both suffered a ton, but there was a single constant in each of our lives and that was that we had each other. I replaced the picture and pulled out the ornament. It was easier to be surprised at this because I was still shocked at how precious this was. I tuned it delicately in my fingers, taking in every detail and rereading the quote again. I gave Adam another massive hug.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to put this in my house. With that I turned and ran to my house. By the time I'd returned we still had a good fifteen minutes before we had to part our separate ways. Separate. I hated that. Adam must have caught my scowl because he asked what was wrong.

"I don't want to go Adam," I admitted. "There's no point in going if you aren't there. And the Hawks will be there, and all of they're mean friends and," I took a breath to compose myself before admitting my problem once again. "I don't want to go."

My words seemed catch him off guard once again. I had a tendency to do that. He frowned at my exasperation.

"I don't know what to do. There's nothing I can do. Maybe we can get a giant box trolley and move your house to this side of the street," he suggested goofily in that sweet nasally voice that I adored so much. I giggled at his suggestion and sighed.

"You always were the problem solver weren't you Adam?" He grinned and mocked a bow. I slugged him in the arm. I laughed more readily when he feigned offense.

Adam's POV

I was relieved to hear her laughing. To be honest I really wished it was that simple to fix our situation. It's going to be a lot harder for her to return to school than me. I was welcomed; she was slowly becoming a reject. The hardest part was that it was my fault. It was my struggle that she as caught up in. And there really wasn't anything I could do. My hands were tied. It was about time to go so we needed to wrap this up.

"Hang in there," I offered. She gave me a small smile.

"Adam?" asked Cassie. "Do you remember what tonight is?" I thought for a moment and then my eyes grew wide. "Your competition! It's tonight!" She smiled and nodded. "I'll be there for sure Cass." I made a mental note to remind my mom when I got home from school.

"So, will you be at the game tomorrow?" I asked. The championship game had finally arrived and it was tomorrow. We would finally be playing the Hawks. "You can sit with my mom, you know, for some company." Cassie smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm coming Adam. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Our time had officially run out. My bus had just pulled over so I could climb aboard.

"I'll see you tonight Cass! I called as I jumped onto the bus.

Evening had finally arrived, I was a little worn down from practice, but nothing was going to keep me from coming tonight. I grabbed my coat as I headed out the door behind my mom. We drove in silence, and eventually I fell asleep. My mom gently shook me awake when we arrived. I blinked the sleepiness away and slipped out of the van. It always blew my mind how these skaters took control of the ice. They were incredible. I mean hockey players were darn good skaters, but we couldn't pull any of this off. The big moment finally arrived and it was Cassie's turn. She skated out to the middle in a stunning purple dress. She skated masterfully and gracefully to the music. Her routine was flawless. When she struck her final pose I was so proud. She smiled sweetly and skated off. I turned to her mom.

"What happens now?" I asked. Cassie's mom explained that those with the top five scores would skate in a final match and then out of that group the winners would be announced. After a short break the judges announced the finalists.

"Adrianna Cramer, Taylor Christianson, Abigail White, Megan Craft, and" I held my breath. "Cassie Jacobs." I sighed in relief and grinned at Mrs. Jacobs.

The first three finalists had performed, and I have to admit, they were good, but now it was Cassie's turn. And I know I'm bias, but Cassie was the best out there. Everything was flowing perfectly when she leapt into a jump. Some idiot threw a stuffed bear onto the ice and she lost her balance trying to avoid it. She twisted painfully throwing out her hands to break her fall. Her arm crumpled underneath her bending in an ungodly angle. My heart stopped. My best friend was lying on the ice writhing and crying out in agony and I was frozen. I sensed Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs stirring to go down to their injured daughter. I finally snapped out of my state of shock when I felt my moms hand protectively on my leg. I looked up at her with fear in my eyes. I then looked over to where the bear had come from. It didn't take me long for me to find the culprit. In a sea of faces sporting looks of horror, sat a thin blonde with a smirk on her face. I was steaming at this point. I knew exactly who that was. Her name was Jennifer Ballwin. She was McGill's girlfriend of like a month. We were all buddies before I switched schools, but even back then this girl had gotten on my last nerve. What further upset me was that on the big screen they kept replaying the fall over and over and over again.

I looked back onto the rink where Cassie was. She had calmed down, but the pain was still evident on her face. A stretcher was being pulled in as paramedics strapped her arm to her chest with a thick black brace. I rose from my seat and looked at my mom. She stood with me offering me an apologetic expression.

"I guess we're going back to the hospital."


	8. The night we've been waiting for

Adam's POV

"The accident has caused a series of severe breaks in her arm," I could hear the doctor talking, but it was like a foreign language. "The humorous has suffered a comminuted fracture. These are cracks caused by the manner in which her radius and ulna were forced up into it. Her radius has suffered a displaced fracture; the two halves are not aligned in any way. She is being prepped for surgery right now and the procedure should piece back together the radius. Two bolts will be used at the elbow to create structure, allowing her use of this arm in the future. Our biggest concern right now would be mal-union, or worse, nonunion during the healing process. Hopefully the metal plates we are inserting will prevent that."

I didn't catch all of the details. In fact, I barely understood any of what was just said.

Even the ones I did grasp weren't crystal clear. But I did find out one solid fact. Cassie's arm is a mess. It wasn't just any ordinary broken bone. Her arm was annihilated. It was shattered. The doctor's plan was to put a bunch of metal in her arm. He mentioned bolts and screws. I imagined Cassie coming out of the hospital with a metallic robot arm. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

I must have really zoned out because I jumped out of my skin when my mom gingerly placed her hand on my shoulder. After I'd gathered my wits I looked up at her. By the look on my mothers face I knew the moment I'd been dreading had arrived. It was time to go home.

Lying in bed I tossed and turned. Sleep simply wouldn't come. Although I was physically and emotionally drained, my brain kept buzzing. It eventually donned on me that Cassie wouldn't be sitting in the stands tomorrow night. This thought led to others and I began to think about the Championship game. It made me queasy. I didn't feel ready. Then again when did I ever? It isn't until my skates make sweet contact with the ice that all my fear fades. It briefly touched my mind that I should try to get some sleep. Without some much needed rest I could find myself struggling tomorrow. But I swiftly shoved the thought aside. I had far too much on my mind to slip into dreamland just yet. Tomorrow night was the night I'd been waiting for.

Charlie's POV

The team was on edge. Sure we were nervous about the game, tonight was the night we'd been waiting for. But it was more than that. Adam wasn't here yet. Averman had mentioned that he had seen a clip on the news about Banks' friend, that Cassie chick. She apparently had been sent to the hospital after a horrible fall during a figure skating tournament.

His words were insightful, but they also managed to lower our spirits even more. A feat I didn't think was possible. Bombay was pacing around the locker room, rambling like a madman.

"He should be here! His father would never allow him to miss this. Maybe he—No. He'll be here," we eventually managed to tune his ravings out.

Suddenly the room was thrust into a dead silence by a single loud bang followed by a crash.

I snapped my head up to see Jesse Hall standing tensely, fuming. Across from him there was a dent in a locker and a puck spinning on the ground.

"I can't believe he ditched us!" he cried. I was confused. 'Ditched us? He was only late. He'll be here. What does he mean by ditched us?' Then it struck me. Jesse had figured that Adam wasn't coming, or worse he would be sitting with the Hawks when we left this locker room.

"How could you say that, Hall?" I yelled at him. I think the team was surprised by my outburst. I usually was the calm encouraging one. But sometimes I couldn't be that person. Coach had made me captain and I felt that it was my duty to protect my team. Including Banks.

"I mean are you kidding me? You and I both now how much this means to him! After all he's been through you just throw him aside. Just because of a single tardy? Really?" I shoved Jesse against the wall as I spoke.

"He. Will. Be. Here. Something must have happened!" I paused to catch my temper, releasing him as I did. Then, in a quiet voice I added, "He wouldn't miss this." What happened next really caught me off guard. Hall agreed with me. I looked at him in disbelief. He took a deep breath and pointed behind me. There stood Adam Banks. His eyebrows were scrunched and his head tilted as he analyzed the situation. Finally he stepped forward, nodded his head and said, "Thanks."

McGill's POV

I have to admit I was pumped about the game tonight. My three older brothers all held championship titles, starting with Peewee. And tonight I was about to carry on that same tradition for myself. With or without Banks we were going to slaughter the Ducks tonight. See, I don't exactly hate Banks. I hate that he left us. I hate that he was enjoying himself on his new team. I hate that they haven't lost a single game since he got there. At first I was upset, hurt even. But then I shoved it aside. If he was going to leave without a second glance, then I had every right to be angry. So that's what I was: angry.

As coach recited his speech about winning and honor and such I could feel the excitement pulsing through my veins. I wanted to get out there, I wanted to hunt me some duck meat. I wanted to laugh mirthlessly in their poor pathetic faces as we shoved goal after goal down their throats. Tonight was the night I'd been waiting for. I surveyed the stands and laughed to myself when I realized that Mr. Banks was still wearing his Hawks jacket. 'Glad to have your support sir.'

When we lined up for the singing of the national anthem I found myself across from Banks. I grinned icily at him. He held a glare, but eventually it faded and my smile only increased as he looked to the ground in shame. Tonight was the night I'd been waiting for.

Our team gathered in a huddle and began our "win" chant; I was twitching with excitement by now. And then, I was on the ice.

I was facing off against Banks. We glared at one another. The puck was dropped. I ignored it. Instead I slammed into Banks shoving him across the ice into a waiting Larson. Then together we slammed him into the ground, his head whipping back slamming into the ice just as I'd seen it do last Friday. I heard him cry out in pain and I smirked. Yes. Tonight was the night I'd been waiting for.


	9. could it get any worse?

Adam's POV

My head was spinning. At the back of my mind I knew I should stop, I knew this wasn't wise. But I also knew my dad was in the stands expecting me to fight to the end. I knew my mom, my best friend and her parents were sitting in a hospital room listening to the broadcast over the radio. I knew that my old coach and teammates would never let me live it down. I knew that I had a team of ducks counting on me. So I kept pressing on. I knew I wasn't playing up to my usual best and I knew that everyone knew that. I had to do something.

With a burst of speed I surged forward and obtained the puck. I spun to see the defense closing in. I heard Charlie call out so I passed it to him. I got the puck off just in time because the next thing I knew I was crushed brutally against the boards. My legs gave out and I collapsed to the ground with my head pounding harder than ever, not to mention my bruised ribs which were pulsing viciously. I knew it shouldn't be taking me this long to get up, but I hadn't had a break and I was taking more hits than I'd ever received in my life. Finally Bombay called for a change up in the line.

"It's about time," I huffed under my breath. I skated over to our bench. Bombay grabbed my shoulder as I stepped in and pulled me around to face him.

"You okay Banks?" he asked in concern. I nodded my head wearily.

"Yeah coach. I'm just a little sore from," I caught myself. Guy and Fulton were looking at me with wide eyes. I recovered quickly. "From, the pickup game we played this weekend."

Bombay frowned but accepted my answer. My team sighed in relief. That was way too close. They new as well as I that I'd be out for good if Bombay knew what happened this weekend.

Mr. Banks' POV

This game has been a lot harder to watch than I had anticipated. Not only was my son on what was currently the losing team, but he was getting butchered out there. That last hit was especially brutal. Adam was not playing his usual game. He was slower than usual, he wasn't maneuvering as smoothly and he hadn't gotten near the goal at all. I knew in the back of my mind that it was my fault, but I couldn't help being frustrated with him. He needed to pick it up. The first third was over and the boys were making their way to the locker room. Adam's movements were restricted. Guilt was beginning to settle in. Not for what I'd done to the boy, but because of the ill timing of my actions.

The second third began and apparently the break had done Adam good because he was closer to his usual self. He was in the zone. He had just dominated three of the Hawks best players and was blazing towards the goal. The only thing that could stop him would be his old buddy McGill who was gaining speed behind. Just before Adam reached the goal McGill thrust out his stick efficiently hooking Adam. Adam slid forward slamming into the goal post, but not before pushing in the puck.

I was beaming. The boys were going wild and the look on Coach Riley's face was priceless.

Jesse Hall's POV

My mind was whirling with thrill. We'd scored! We were in this! I jumped on the ice to celebrate with my team when I realized that our unstoppable play maker wasn't in the throng of rejoicing ducks. I looked over and sobered instantly. Banks was still where I'd last seen him. He was lying motionless with the Hawks number 33 hovering worriedly above him. Next thing I knew the arena had gone silent with apprehension. I skated closer to the scene. What I heard just about through me into a frenzy.

"What'd you do?" accused number 33. Number 7 glared menacingly. "My job."

The boy was intercepted by the referee. 'Lucky for you' I thought to myself.

At this point the medics were loading Banks onto a stretcher.

I skated forward and grabbed his hand. He was concerned about whether he'd scored or not. This kid never stops thinking hockey. Seriously, he's lying here barely conscious and that's what he's worried about? I assured him that it went in and that we were going to win this for him.

We redoubled our efforts and claimed victory. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. We were the champions.

After several bouts of celebration, hugs, jokes and laughter, things began to settle and my thoughts drifted to Banks. He was probably lying in the hospital for the second time this week. We definitely had to go see how he's holing up.

I made this suggestion to the boys and they were all over it. We convinced our parents to drive us over. Charlie and his mom were going to stop on the way to get some candy and stuff for him. We were going to be there for him.

Cassie's POV

Really, could his luck get any worse? When the accident happened we freaked. Mrs. Banks cried out in dismay, my father yelled about poor sportsmanship and I found myself repeating "no" over and over and over again. A nurse rushed in worried that something was wrong with me. We quickly assured her that everything was fine before we lapsed into silence hoping that the radio would enlighten the situation a bit. It was a heart wrenching U-turn. I had gone from inexpressible ecstasy to absolute dismay in a moment's time. Adam wasn't moving. That's all I knew. I perked up as the announcer began to review what exactly had gone wrong. Apparently McGill's illegal move had thrown Adam into the goal post. He had hit his head. It was Déjà vu, McGill acting violently, Adam hitting his head, losing consciousness and going to the hospital. I gulped in fear. He was going to take this hard.

Mrs. Banks went to the lobby so she could meet her son as he was brought into the hospital. I was going to go insane. I'm trapped in this room because of my arm while Adam is suffering somewhere inside this same building.

"I want to see him," it was a simple statement, but I knew it wouldn't be allowed.

"Sweetheart you know you can't," I felt passion build up inside me. I **had **to see him. I had to see him **now**.

"NO!" I yelled. "I need to see him. I need to go. I need to get out of here," I knew I was out of control. I knew I was being irrational, but I kept up the rampage. I began to sit up and adjust myself to leave. I ignored the pain searing through my arm as I did so. My dad tried to restrain me while my mom grabbed a nurse. The woman approached with a nurse and I redoubled my efforts. It didn't help. She'd inserted the medicine into my IV. The next I knew I was fading.


	10. More than a sport

Mrs. Jacob's POV

I'm awfully worried. I haven't heard any word from Linda (Mrs. Banks). Whether that means she hasn't had time to contact us or if Adam's condition is still hazy, I'm not sure. These poor kids. After all they've been through. If only I could lock them away in a safe place. Wishful thinking you could say. I looked at my sweet girl sleeping soundly. She had strained the muscles in her arm again after her temper tantrum. Maybe that's the biggest worry of all. If I don't get news on Adam soon, she will wake up and we'll be in the same position as before.

Cassie has a fierce loyalty to that boy, but she also has an immense dependence upon him. She needs him. I chuckled at the thought. Those two have been glued at the hip since they were crawling around in my living room.

My husband pulled me from my thoughts by squeezing my hand in assurance.

"She'll be waking up soon," he informed me. I knew he was thinking the same thing that I was. What would we tell her?

There was a soft tap on the door. I looked up to see an unfamiliar nurse step in.

"Mark and Susan Jacobs?" We nodded. "I have a message from a Linda Banks." She handed us a piece of paper covered in chicken scratch before turning to leave.

**Susan and Mark,**

**Adam is awake. He's a little foggy, but he's going to be okay. His hockey friends are down here, but he wants to see Cassie. I'm trying to work something out.**

**Linda**

I sighed in relief. We have something to tell Cassie.

Adam's POV

It was really hard to stay awake. My pain medication was definitely doing its job. Usually I would have succumbed to this desire, but my friends were here. Friends: what a novel idea. I was officially a duck in Jesse Hall's book. Apparently Jesse and Charlie and convinced everyone to stop by and pay me a visit. That felt good.

It's been a long while since I felt comfortable, like I belonged. Even with the hawks I don't think they would have blinked an eye if I'd gotten an injury, unless they lost because of it or something like that. They weren't really friends, they were more like co-workers. What's that word my mom uses? Colleagues, yeah, that's all they were.

My first thoughts waking up were of Cassie. I knew she'd be frustrated with not being able to see me. Unfortunately I wasn't given much time to linger on that thought, because I was ambushed. First the doctor and his team swept in and interrogated me, not unlike the last time I was here. Then my parents burst in, their faces were clouded with concern as they looked me over and did their share of investigating. And then with the go-ahead my hockey team scrambled in.

It wasn't until just now that the crowd had begun to diminish. The doctors had fled the premises. I can't say I blame them. My parents stepped into the hall to speak. And that left my team. At this point it would be a major understatement to even say that I was exhausted. My eyes dipped a few times and I tried to fight them. Of course, leave it to my dear captain to take notice.

"Hey guys?" The boys continued in their rambunctious manner so he tried again.

"GUYS!" That did the trick, but it certainly didn't help my head.

"We need to let Banksie here get his rest." The boys groaned, but complied by filing out the door and saying their "goodbye's" "get wells" and the like.

I was finally at peace. My eyes drooped shut and my aching reality faded into oblivion. I found myself in a dreamland that I welcomed readily.

Mrs. Bank's POV

I entered to find my boy alone and sleeping peacefully. I smiled at the sight. I was so blessed to have such amazing children, Adam and Jason alike. I had just gotten off the phone with my eldest, Jason. Apparently he had just learned of the accident. I regretted not thinking to call him. He got lucky because a friend of his was listening to the game for his own brother. He had recognized the name Banks and brought it up with Jason. Jason called as soon as he could. He'd been extremely worried about his little brother; it warmed my heart to know he cared. I sat down next to Adam as my mind wandered back to that phone call.

_Hello?_

Mom! Where are you? Is Addie okay?

_Calm down Jason. Listen carefully. I'm at the hospital-_

What? I knew it! Why? Is he hurt? How bad is it? Do I need to fly down there?

_Jason. I need you to listen to me._

Okay. Go on.

_Adam has a concussion. I spoke to the doctor and he'll be out of here by tomorrow as long as he doesn't show any signs of remission._

Okay, so what happened?

_He got hooked Jason, by an old teammate. He hit the goalpost pretty hard._

WHAT? Are you kidding me? In peewee? What is this world coming to?

_Jason, calm down. I'm going to call you if anything changes. In fact as soon as we get home I'll have Adam call you himself and then you two can talk._

Fine. Thanks mom. Can I ask you one more question?

_Sure Jason._

How's dad taking it?

_About as well as you'd expect. He's torn between anger at the Hawks and loyalty to them. And he's torn between pride in his son for scoring the first goal and disappointment that he was immediately taken out after. He hasn't really said much since the accident. So I'm not quite sure what he's thinking. Maybe you should call him too._

Okay, I will. Thanks mom. Bye.

_Goodbye Jason._

I smiled once again at Jason's concern. He really was a wonderful older brother. I thought about when I had suffered from breast cancer. Jason was there for Adam every step of the way. He explained everything tenderly to the confused child, he held him when Adam was upset and he encouraged him to handle everything in a positive manner. I knew that Jason was struggling, that he wanted to break down. But Jason never did, not once. He stayed strong for his younger brother. I eventually found out that the entire time I was at the hospital my husband Philip had been abusing the boys. Apparently Jason had protected Adam to the best of his ability. I didn't blame him when he left for Eden Hall. I didn't blame him when he left home far behind. He needed to do something for himself. I was proud of my boy. And it did my heart good to know he hasn't changed. He's still the same passionate, tender kid that I raised him to be.

Looking at Adam I prayed that he would be the same. I knew he defended his friends. I knew he was loyal. But he was quiet and reserved as well. I couldn't blame the child. He was only ten and he's already been through so many traumatic events. I remembered when he was about seven years old I'd taken him aside and taught him something. When life gets hard you have to choose an escape. I told him that I chose painting. When I was mad or sad or hurt, I would paint and I would put all of that emotion into my painting. When I was happy and excited and content, I would put those emotions into my painting. So no matter what happened in my life I had an outlet, somewhere to store it all besides inside of me. He had thought real hard with his face scrunched in concentration. He became rather upset when he couldn't decide between hockey and art. I quickly reassured him that he could use both. When he was stuck inside he could paint, when he was allowed to go free he'd get on the ice. To this very day he has use that. I could see him venting as he tore across the ice, I could see him pouring his love and friendship into that globe he'd made for Cassie. I think that's what has brought him through. And that's why art has been more than a hobby and hockey has always been more than a sport.


	11. A chance at Goodwill

Chapter 11

Adam was able to return home the next day and after a week of good R&R he was able to recover just fine.

Cassie had the unfortunate luck of having to remain in the hospital for that entire week. Adam and his new friends visited her frequently and much to Adam's delight she became very close with Connie.

She was eventually released with strict orders to keep away from physical activity that could harm her arm. Of course she didn't hold tightly to these rules. She would sneak out with the gang in the afternoon to rollerblade. Her logic was that a cast is replaceable, but play time isn't.

The boys saw off their coach as he headed out, hoping for a shot at the minor leagues. No one doubted that he would succeed.

Cassie eventually dropped out of public school, sick of the bullying. She is now home schooled.

This of course is irrelevant, because where our story picks up today, it is three weeks into the best summer of our favorite Ducks' lives.

Cassie's POV

It's four in the morning and I'm sure I look like a nightmare, but this is going to be worth it some day. I was rollerblading to the indoor ice rink where my skating practices are held.

I wearily dragged myself into the building and made my way to the rink. The cool air mauling my face actually relaxed me as it brought me to my senses. Once my skates were efficiently laced I stepped onto the ice and made my way over to my partner. I'd been doing pair skating since I recovered from the accident. It was an undiscovered talent of mine. I never would have guessed that I would have a forte of ice dancing with a partner. It was enjoyable and it added to my friend base, which as of now was very small.

My partners name is Caleb Shock. He's amazing. He's been skating as long as I have and I'd trust him with my life out here.

I skated up to the brunette and he grinned giddily. I rolled my eyes, he is far to awake for this ungodly hour.

"Guess what?" he asked. I groaned as I turned a circle around him as I conjured up a retort.

"I have no idea so tell me before I do something drastic." He laughed.

"Okay, okay!" he exclaimed, throwing up his hands in mock defense. "Don't freak out. So, have you ever heard of the Goodwill Games?" I nodded. "How about the Junior Goodwill Games, heard of them?" Once again I nodded, unsure of where he was going with this.

"So there's this competition in exactly three weeks. The first place team gets to represent America in the games this year. They're in California!"

I was shocked? Did he actually think we had a chance? I understood his excitement, but on the other hand, I hadn't competed since the accident. I mean we've been practicing as if we were going to compete, and we'd been in shows. But I hadn't actually been judged yet. It was nerve wracking. He cut my thoughts off though.

"I know what you're thinking. But we can do this. And if we don't make it, who cares? No harm done."

I sighed and accepted. We had a lot of work ahead of us.

Two weeks had gone by and we were practicing from 4 to 7 in the morning, 12 to 2:00 in the afternoon, and 5 to 6 at night every other day. On the off days we practiced from 4 to 6 in the morning and 3 to 5 at night so that we didn't over exert ourselves. Our routine was almost flawless. Now we were simply sharpening things up. The competition was a week from today.

Adam's POV

I'm excited for Cassie. I really am. But, I'm also admittedly a selfish and possessive person. In my mind the only people in the universe allowed to spend more time with Cassie than me are her parents. Yet I hadn't seen her face in nearly two weeks. I didn't even see her when she told me the news. She'd called me! I mean, I live across the street, how hard is it to walk over and tell your best friend the most exciting news you've ever gotten? Was I being replaced? And if so, am I being replaced with Caleb, or skating? If anything, it had better be the latter.

Most of the ducks had summer jobs, simple ones, but the bottom line is I had no one to hang with. I'd heard through the grapevine that Bombay was back. I'd watched the game on TV where he hurt his knee. It was a real shame, he was doing so well. It got me thinking about my future. Was that all it took to ruin the entire plan I'd laid out for myself. One hit, one bad turn, one bad injury and I'd have no future, and no career. It was a bit unnerving, but I'd convinced myself that it was a rare phenomenon, no matter what statistics say.

I spent most of my time practicing. I would skate to the park and back and practice moves in my driveway using the net my dad had bought me for my birthday.

I was out in the sun, commentating an imaginary game of hockey when I heard something behind me. I turned to see the ducks skating up my street. My life just got a little bit better. I was beaming.

Jesse Hall was at the head of the group.

"Hey cake eater! Wanna play some real hockey?" I grinned and nodded without hesitation.

"Yeah!"

I joined their miniature parade and quickly reached the front of the group next to Charlie.

"Okay, so not that I mind because I've been practically dying of boredom, but why are we here?" The boys grinned as Charlie relayed his message from Bombay. We, the Ducks, were going to play internationally! This is insane! If anything was going to boost my career in hockey, this tops it all.

"You guys!" I called out, "This is an international competition! It's us against the world!" The boys cheered and we continued or journey. We lost Goldberg momentarily, but we left Charlie to handle that. Fulton joined the group as we passed three of my old teammates tied in the boxers to a tree, surely it was his doing. This day just couldn't get better.

Next thing I knew we'd met in a courtyard outside of a burger joint where Bombay stood waiting. I couldn't contain my enthusiasm any longer. I began a nice loud chant of "coach!" as we circled around him. Before he could explain the details a limo pulled up and he had to talk to who I assume is our sponsor. As we left we received one expectation. Show up at the rink tomorrow at 8 in the morning to meet the new members of our team.

I was pumped for this, but I wasn't sure how I felt about adding to the team. I reminded myself that I wasn't always a duck, and that I needed to be accepting. It was nice not to be the newbie anymore.


	12. Replaced?

Adam's POV

My older brother Jason had arrived home from Private School this morning. It was so refreshing to have him back. He was still hesitant around our dad, but I couldn't blame him. Nonetheless he was the ticket that made our house feel like a home. Like I'd said this afternoon, today couldn't get any better.

At the dinner table I broke the news. My family was shocked at first, but then the celebration began. This was major news for any family, not to mention a hockey-thriving family.

"Seriously Adam? Nice going!" was Jason's reply.

"This calls for a celebration! Chocolate or vanilla for the cake honey?" this of course was my mother. I was a bit surprised that we had the stuff to make a cake, but I wasn't complaining.

Then there was my dad.

"Looks like that disjointed team did you a speck of good after all."

He'd never considered me last years champion. He said that because I didn't play, I didn't win. But I tried not to let that train of thought get to me. This was a happy event.

Once we finished cleaning up after dinner I excused myself to go give Cassie the news.

I stepped out of the house and made my way over to her large yellow house. It was one of her off days so she had finished at 5 and should be available. I skipped up her porch steps and rapped on the bright red door.

Mrs. Jacob's beaming face popped into view.

"Adam darling! It's been a while." I looked at my shoes, but smiled.

"We've both been busy ma'am," I replied.

She smiled knowingly and gestured for me to step inside.

"Cassie's not here, but I want you to grab a cookie. They're fresh out of the oven. I guess I was just in the mood." Mrs. Jacob's always was a talker, not the uncomfortable sort though. You could speak if you wanted to, or you could just listen. I liked that. The curly haired redhead turned towards me as she held out a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"So, were you hoping to hang out or is there something you'd like me to tell her. Or I could send her over when she gets back."

I shifted as I pondered my options. I never was good at multiple choice.

"If you don't mind my asking, where is she?"

"I don't mind a bit Adam. She's at Caleb's house. The costumes came in the mail today so she wanted to compare them. It's gorgeous Adam. Oh, bother. You don't care about all that. So, would you like for me to send her over when she comes home?"

Caleb. Of course it was Caleb. I felt a bitter feeling in my stomach form and rise to my chest before catching in my throat. Resentment? Jealousy? Who knows. I found myself shaking my head.

"No,"

'Yes you idiot. You do want her over.'

"I just wanted to tell her that my hockey team is going to represent America in the Junior Goodwill Games. And with her talent that means we'll both be heading to California soon." I rushed the words, suddenly not feeling so excited. Mrs. Jacobs didn't seem to notice though.

"Oh Adam this is wonderful! I am so proud of you! Oh Cassie will be thrilled to hear it. Maybe she can call you later and you two can talk." I nodded politely and headed home, suddenly feeling drained.

I trudged up the stairs and flopped onto my bed. My mind strongly resembled one of those new high-tech complicated whirly-twirly roller coasters. It was speeding about far too quickly. It was taking sharp turns, swerves and loops, jerking me back and forth at a sickening rate. It was not a pleasant feeling at all.

Was I losing Cassie? What changed? Did I do something? Did I say something wrong? Is this my fault? Shouldn't I be feeling angry? Instead I'm feeling despair. This is not the fun ending to my day I had been counting on.

In the jumble of my thoughts and emotions I failed to notice Jason walk in. He plopped down into my bean bag chair and sighed, thus alerting me to his presence.

I looked up and scowled.

"Not now Jason. I prefer to be alone."

He smiled and leaned forward.

"So tell me Addie. What's troubling you? What went down at Cassie's?" I sighed in defeat.

"Nothing, and that's exactly it. She wasn't even there." Jason frowned, but kept up his interrogation.

"Why? Where was she?" Now we were getting to it. Next thing I know I'll be pouring my heart out and he'll be racking his brain to solve my never ending, yet pointless problems. And he'll fix everything too.

"Her skating partner Caleb, she's at his house," I glowered as I said it. Finally the walls came down and I abandoned all hope of avoiding this heart to heart.

"I think I'm being replaced Jase. I haven't seen Cass really, since summer began."

"Maybe you should take up figure skating," Jason chuckled at his own humor, I scowled at him.

"Jason," I whined, "I'm being serious. She's been my best friend for, well, forever! And this guy just walks up and takes her, just like that."

Jason's smile never faltered and it irritated me to no end. Finally he spoke up.

"Okay. First of all, if she's really your best friend, then this Carlos guy,"

"Caleb. His name is Caleb."

"Sure whatever, what I'm trying to say is, he can't replace you. He can take up her time and do his best to sweep her off her feet, and maybe he's succeeding, but at the end of the day she'll still be across the street from you. And when something ruins her day, she'll be on your front porch asking for comfort, not his." I finally allowed a small smile to immerge. A bit relieved. I'm overreacting. Besides, starting tomorrow, the hold on our relationship will be just as much my fault as hers. I would be meeting my team.

Jason stayed in my room for a couple more hours. We talked about his school, and his hockey team, then my new school, and my team. We talked about the Minnesota Wild and how they were going to do next year. We talked about brotherly things. And then we played video games. It was nice to have someone to be with.

Cassie's POV

I got home late tonight. Caleb and I ended up getting distracted and goofing off far longer than we had anticipated. As we pulled up to my house we said our goodbyes and I rushed up my driveway into the house. The kitchen smelt like cookies. It's been a while since my moms baked those. It was invigorating. I skipped in and grabbed a cookie drawing up a chair. My mother was flitting around the room cleaning up small piles of clutter. She glanced up and smiled.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day? Do you like the dress?" I grinned.

"It's amazing mom. I'm so excited, you don't even know. Sorry about being late. Caleb and I just got carried away. I know we're going to win. I just know it. And so does he. It's like we're already celebrating! We've begun planning a routine for the games. Caleb found this amazing song and it would be so incredible to use. I just, I don't know. I'm so ready for this."

My mom smiled.

"That's wonderful sweetie. I've got good news for you too."

I perked immediately.

"Adam came by today," she began. My shoulders instantly slumped. I felt guilty for avoiding him, but I just had so much going on.

"He came by to tell you something."

"Well," I pushed, "What is it?"

"He said that the Ducks are going to be representing America at the Junior Goodwill Games. He wanted you to know. He thought you'd be excited."

I was shocked, I'd never expected that.

"Really? Just like that? They were chosen?"

I didn't know if I was excited or disappointed. I mean this was my big thing. Then again, I hadn't even attained it yet. For a moment I considered calling him, but then I changed my mind.

**AN:**

**I was thinking it would be kind of nice to get some input. What do you like? What do you hate? Is there anything you want more of? I'm totally open to suggestions and critiques. So go for it and hit review! =)**

**Thanks guys!**


	13. They're barely Human

Charlie's POV

When we added Banks to the team, it wasn't such a major change. It was hard because he'd been a jerk in the past, but at least we knew him. We knew his name and his face. We knew his talent and his abilities. We could point out his stickler of a father in a crowd. Having an entire handful of newbies was a little unsettling. Would they fit in? Would we get along? Were they any good? Would the teams get along? I couldn't tell. I just knew that the entire team, including myself, was uneasy.

I tried to convince myself that everything would work out great. Taking a deep breath I looked around the locker room and tried to summon the words of encouragement that were evading me so effectively. Glancing at Banks I knew he was having a similar internal battle. He was staring hard at the locker across from him. Every once in a while he would cringe, but then his face would soften and he'd nod. It was as if he was silently giving himself a pep talk. I smirked at that. Banks turned out okay. In a few short weeks he'd gone from total enemy to best friend. He was a good guy; he managed to fit himself into the "duck" mold. And so would the new team members. I'm sure of it.

I stood and cleared my throat to grasp my teams' attention.

"I know this is, well it's really weird. But I just wanted to say that we need to keep an open mind about this. We need to try to, at least try a little to give them a chance."

I heard Hall chuckle and shot him a glare as Banks found something exceptionally intriguing on his skate. Germaine elbowed Connie who bit back a laugh and Averman whispered something into Goldberg's ear. The only person who seemed to take my words to heart was Fulton who nodded approvingly. He knew what it was like to be judged on first greetings.

Adam's POV

This was too weird. Charlie nailed it on the head. But beyond that it was hard to take what he said to heart. It felt phony. I kept telling myself that this would work out fine, but my mind kept straying to my first day with the ducks. Would I be just like them? Or could I be accepting? I don't really know. My thoughts were interrupted by the shouts of Bombay who seemed to be encouraging our departure. Next thing I knew I fell into the clump maneuvering towards the ice rink.

We lined up on the ice facing five strangers.

The first kid introduced was Luis, a Spanish boy. Apparently his weapon was speed. The recruiter stood to my right bragging on him, but I wasn't convinced. I scrutinized him as he demonstrated. Sure he could move, but could he handle a puck? Was he aware? Was he strong? All of these questions slipped my mind as the boy careened into the boards. I cringed. That might have been the hardest check I'd seen. And nobody had hit him! The other four strangers hustled over to make sure that he was okay. I shook my head, this wasn't going so well. The next boy introduced was a home grown Texan, his name was Dwayne. Have I mentioned how much I despise hicks? This boy irked me to my core. Sure his puck skills were incredible, but that can only get you so far. If you want to impress me, douse the ego and prove that you are a well rounded, focused hockey player. Not some skinny kid with your head stuck up in lasso land. And for that very reason, my attention was quickly diverted from the show. The next player was a blonde named Julie "the cat" Gaffney. Odd nick-name, but who cares. She's amazing. As a goalie she was quick and focused, far superior to Goldberg. Nothing got past her. Not even my shot. 1I groaned inwardly as Bombay protested the need for another goalie. Was he blind? This chick was remarkable! What was he thinking?

Next we were introduced to an Asian figure skater. He skated forward and flitted about, spinning and hopping. I scowled in disgust. No offense to figure skating, I could never do what they do, but there's a reason for that. Hockey is a sport, not a half time performance. This kid isn't going to do us any good.

Then came by far, the worst addition I could imagine. His name was Dean. He was huge- not to mention out of control. The guy busted in as if he were the King of the universe. He was lumbering around banging his head to his music, singing along. He began throwing himself into everyone.

His rambunctious behavior put every one on edge and the next thing we knew a brawl was shaping up. The two groups stepped toe to toe. I found myself across from cowboy.

"Look fellas! It's a Barbie doll on skates! Isn't this sport a lil rough for ya sunshine?" He taunted. I growled and stepped up so I was right in his face.

"I thought all you hicks did was milk cows. If you ask me, I'd say you were a little lost. Did you take a wrong turn on that prairie of yours?" I retorted. Before anything physical could go down Bombay halted the many fights building up on the ice.

After a little lecture from our dear coach we began to scrimmage. We were failing miserably. I finally got the puck, but luck wasn't on my side. The goon, Portman, plowed into me, flipping me clear over his back. I threw out my hands to break the fall and my wrist twisted painfully. I quickly made my way to my feet, but I made sure to protect my wrist after that. It was on fire, but I wasn't about to let that show. I quickly got back in the game and managed to score.

The practice was thankfully cut short when our dear recruiter took a puck in the face.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"It'll be fine man," assured Charlie. We'd been on the phone for about ten minutes now. I sighed in exasperation. A positive outlook was one thing, but this was pure stupidity. You'd have to be blind to think this was going to work out.

"Are you serious?" I interjected. "They're horrible! This isn't gonna happen." I could practically hear the wheels turning in his mind as he generated a rebuttal.

"Julie," he began, but I cut him off.

"Is great, she's dandy, but Bombay is too blind to let her play!" I argued.

"Hey, this isn't about Bombay, Banks." I huffed, but let it drop.

"Portman will help," he tried again, but I wouldn't have it. I looked down at my taped wrist which was currently balancing in a bubble of half melted ice and glowered.

"He'll cause more damage than he'll do good Conway! He's a wrecking ball!"

But Charlie just had to be mister optimistic.

"Well you have to admit Dwayne will be an asset. You can't argue against that."

I sighed again and resisted the urge to smash my forehead into the wall.

"Charlie, he's not a hockey player. He's an entertainer. Besides that he's the most conceited person I've ever met."

Charlie laughed at that.

"You mean you think he's worse than the Hawks?" he questioned, voice clouded with incredulity.

I winced, that was still a sore subject for me even now. Just a week ago I'd run into Coach Riley at the grocery store.

*Flash Back*

Riley was picking up some groceries for his wife when a blonde boy backed into him by accident. The boy spun around with his hands raised in defense, apologizing profusely. It was Adam Banks.

"Sorry Sir I wasn't looking I," he cut off when he realized who he was talking to.

Riley chuckled as he looked down on the worried teen.

"It's alright Banks. You never did look where you were going, probably how you ended up in that goal post last year," Adams frown deepened taking on a slight tinge of hurt.

"Well it's good to see you're alive, you had me worried," the man joked. None of the Hawks had followed up on Adam after that fateful game. Adam rolled his eyes; he wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

"Yeah it must have been unsettling knowing your assassins failed sir."

Riley drew up to his full height irately.

Adam being the brilliant kid he was, turned promptly and fled.

*End of Flash Back*

"Adam? Adam, are you still there?" Charlie's concerned voice rang out into my ear, snapping me from my reflective state.

"Yeah I'm here Charlie. It's hard to count them in you know? They're barely human."


	14. Green with Envy

Adam's POV

I climbed into the front seat of our minivan ignoring the irritate look on my moms face. We were running late and my apathy wasn't pleasing her. I glanced at the tickets on the dashboard and a peculiar since of déjà vu came over me. Only this time it was far different. I had no desire to go.

It's not that I didn't want to support Cassie. That's not it at all. It's just that seeing Cassie means seeing Caleb and seeing Caleb means boiling over with envy and resentment and I wasn't exactly excited about that. Not to mention the Ducks were having a movie night and that appealing alternative although dangled mercilessly in front of my face, wasn't an option. According to my mother, we had the tickets therefore we were going.

Once we arrived and found our seats I felt the unease begin. Down on the ice was the first couple, Cassie and Caleb. I scowled for a brief moment before checking myself as Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs arrived.

Cassie and Caleb were skating around the rink, warming up. They were talking and laughing. Her smile was so big and carefree it was hard for me to resent it. I would smile for a moment and then realize who was making her so happy.

The announcer called out their names and the routine began. They moved about the rink fluidly to salsa music. The whole thing was so sensual it nauseated me. They would spin and then pull together into an embrace. He would grasp her upper thigh in, ugh, sniff her neck? Totally unnecessary! Yuck! My mom must have noticed the look on my face because she elbowed me none to kindly. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Eventually I took up a chant in my mind and read the advertisements lining the rink. 'It's almost done, it's almost done, it's almost done, pizza palace, it's almost done it's almost done, it's almost done, KCMS Radio, it's almost done. And eventually the routine came to an end. I made the mistake of looking down at the two skaters. They were holding hands and smiling crazily. And then, I couldn't believe it I swear I'll kill that boy, he kissed Cassie's cheek. I had to pull myself together so I excused myself to the restroom. Once out of the seating arena I found I wasn't hungry and I didn't have to use the bathroom, so I began to walk. I walked around the stadium three times when I ran into my mom.

"Adam where on earth have you been?" she demanded.

I frowned and took a deep breath.

"Walking. Around," I snipped. She stood to her full height and based on the way she put her hands on those hips I knew what was coming.

"Adam Martin Banks you listen up and you listen well. I don't care how badly you are suffering from a case op the greens you had better overcome it and you'd better do it quick. We are here to support…" and thus it went. I'm not quite sure what she'd said after that because to be honest I didn't care. She'd spent the money against my will and she dragged me out here, and she was going to get what she gets.

Now what I didn't realize was that I'd spoken my thoughts out loud. I didn't know my moms face could get that red.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I pleaded with her, but she wouldn't hear it.

"Young man we are going back to our seats and we are going to courteously watch the remainder of the show and then we are going home. And you know what? After that you are grounded!"

"But mom!" I tried to reason, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"You will wake up, go to hockey and come straight home. You will then do whatever I happen to think up, or you will sit in you room pondering why your behavior is so unacceptable!"

With that the woman who held my freedom at will turned and stormed towards our seats. I meekly followed, faking a smile at Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs as I went.

Cassie's POV

I sat nervously next to Caleb fidgeting with my skirt. I couldn't believe it. So far no one had topped our score. My foot began to bounce nervously and I had to work really hard to hold still.

"We might actually do this Caleb!" I squealed quietly into his ear. He grinned and squeezed my hand. He was twitching nearly as much as I was. I reached over to our basket of favors and pulled out a piece of chocolate. I was just about to take a bite when Caleb grabbed my wrist.

"Don't do that. You don't need that," he said in all seriousness. I pouted, but complied. Tonight after I was out from under his watchful eye I'd have all the chocolate my heart desired. Mom had made good sure of that, there was two fresh batches of brownies waiting on the counter at home.

The last couple was just announced and I felt my heart drop. I'd heard of these two. They were amazing. They'd actually gone to the Goodwill games last year, and won! Dread filled my stomach as they flawlessly played out their routine. And then it happened, the guy lifted his partner up for a hold and she lost her grip flipping to the ice. She jumped up and wasn't harmed, but their score would be.

I peeked to my right to see Caleb grinning broadly.

"You know what this means right?" he asked. Excitement began to build in me until I could barely hold it in, but of course Caleb would manage a way to deflate that.

"If I was Frank I'd find a new partner. That was a stupid mistake. You would never break a hold like that." My heart sunk as I felt the pressure of his words. Does that mean if I ever made a mistake he'd drop me? Just like that? No. I brushed the thought away and focused on the now. The performers score was being revealed and…we'd done it. I jumped up in delight and hugged Caleb. We leapt onto our bench and waved at the crowd. We'd dome it! I can't believe it we've won!

Later after we'd been awarded the gold medal and introduced to our manager for the Goodwill Games we went to meet our friends and family. Adam and his family were amongst them. He was smiling, but I could tell it was false. I pried my hand free of Caleb's grip and pulled Adam aside.

"What's wrong?" I inquired. He looked down at his shoes and seemed to be grasping for a reply.

"I'm proud of you," he began, but I gave him a skeptical look that hopefully said 'don't change the topic you nit-wit'. He seemed to get the message.

"I've just had a rough day. No big deal," he seemed to be dancing around the real reason.

"Well maybe some brownies can fix that? We're having a celebration party at my house tonight. You could come." There. I'd done it. But it didn't seem to help. The thin line of resolution on his face faded into a look of hurt before he pulled it back together.

"I'm sorry Cass. I can't," he began before cutting himself off with a laugh of disgust. "I'm grounded." He once again played a staring game with his shoe laces. Before I could reply Caleb grabbed my arm and ushered me back to the crowd.

"Don't let him spoil your night Cass. This is supposed to be happy." It shocked me how much I hated Caleb right then. Something was wrong with Adam and I intended to find out what.


	15. Never Replaced

Cassie's POV

I've been training day in and day out. Although I really want to investigate what's going on with Adam I honestly haven't had much time. And on top of that I can't find out form him because he's not aloud to hang out or talk on the phone. He gets off restriction tomorrow. It's a good thing too because my patience is at the end of its rope and my curiosity has been eating away at me for two weeks now. I have the afternoon off so as soon as he gets done with practice we are going to hang out.

********########^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~*********#######^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~

I was waiting on the sidewalk outside my house when Adam finally skated up. He was an hour late and I was baking in the sun. As he rolled up I stood huffed and skated towards the city.

"What'd I do?" He asked in complete ignorance as he quickened hi space until he was at my side. I tried to hold my glare, but I couldn't. He always looked so innocent with his big blue eyes scrunched in confusion. He could be caught on camera robbing a bank and I wouldn't be able to convict him.

"You were late," I began. "I waited and I waited, but you never came." Adam opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off before he could dissuade my frustration.

"No. No excuses Adam. You are lucky I didn't just call up Caleb and go to ice cream with him." That got him. Adam peeled to a stop with a look of offense smeared across his face.

"Gee wiz Cass! I'm sorry! I didn't know I had class today and I didn't have a way to get a hold of you. And if I don't go to the sessions I won't be eligible to play, and if that happens then dad will blow his top off and I'm in serious trouble! You'd think a cone of ice cream could wait a little," he paused for a breath and I took my chance to cut in.

"You're right Adam," I consented. He looked up in surprise, but I only smiled evilly back.

"Ice cream can wait; it is an inanimate object after all. But people can not. One thing I do have in common with ice cream though is when I sit idle for a long period of time in the hot sun I melt!" I cried in exasperation. He sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry it won't happen again," he offered.

As we skated towards the park where we were guaranteed to find an ice cream man he continued to apologize profusely. I was beginning to regret even mentioning his tardiness in the first place.

After he bought himself a fudgecicle and me a strawberry ice cream cone we plopped ourselves down on the grass next to the pond that we had spent so much time at since we were so small.

Adam's POV

As we lay staring up at the bright blue sky we pointed out shapes in the clouds. I took a moment to turn and look at the girl lying next to me rambling on about an elephant or something or other. I loved her. Like a sister and a best friend. I couldn't help, but feel protective towards her. I knew we'd never be like Guy and Connie, but that didn't mean I was about to let her go. Especially to someone I knew nothing about. It wasn't that Caleb was a bad guy; it's just that there was something off about him. Something I'd seen before, but couldn't quite place. All I know is I didn't like the vibes I was getting from him. I mean sure I'm protective, but he acts as if Cassie was his property. Cassie is not a prize to be claimed or an object to be possessed, but if anyone was going to claim ownership of her it's going to be me. Cassie's voice then broke through my thoughts.

"Adam? Earth to Adam, do you read?" Finally she threw a punch and that did the job.

"What?" I snapped, but instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry Cass, I just have a lot on my mind. Sorry. Really I am. Sorry," she finally cut me off, a recent habit of hers, and I shut my mouth.

Sitting up she looked down at me with a frown tugging at her lips and concern lacing her eyes.

"What has been going on with you Adam?" I was about to respond when she kept going. "Is it your new team? Are you guys not getting along? Is it Bombay has he been acting funny? Or the hawks-you didn't run into them did you?" Then she gasped and horror filled her usually sparkling eyes. "Your dad, is he doing something? Do you need help? Have you spoke with Jason?" This had gone on long enough. I groaned and sat up to face her.

"No, yes, no, no, no, no, and no," I began. "It's none of those things. In fact I love my team, we are getting along great and Bombay has been amazing as well. I ran into Riley once at a store, but it was no big deal, and my dad has been gone for like three weeks on a business trip so I've been absolutely in heaven for a while now as far as he's concerned. I don't need help and I don't need Jason." She gazed at me searching for a sign of falsehood, but finally leaned back.

"Then what is it Adam? And don't tell me it's nothing." Her jaw was set and she was leaning forward threateningly. I couldn't help, but give into her.

"It's Caleb." She sprang back.

"Excuse me? What does he have to do with anything? You barely even know him! Have you even spoken-," then realization dawned on her face.

"Oh Adam, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize. And at the competition, you, oh Adam," her voice softened as she leaned forward again.

"I'm sorry, it's just I miss you and I don't even know this guy and-," I sighed for what felt the millionth time and flopped back to the grass. The tree in front of us zoomed out of sight to be replaced by the shining sea above me. I watched as two birds flitted about playing with one another. Then another bird swept in and left with one of the birds leaving the other one hovering alone. I snorted at the irony. Then Cassie's head popped into view. Her hair hung down inches from my face and her eyes glistened with fresh tears. I felt a jolt in my stomach, I hated that I was the reason for her tears.

"You aren't being replaced Adam," she firmly stated. "You will never be replaced."

Later that night Cassie and I were talking on the phone, catching up some more, and simply enjoying one another.

"So what time do you fly out tomorrow?" I asked. She snorted.

"Super early, but that's figure skating for you." I smiled and laughed a little.

"We leave late in the afternoon. And that's hockey for you," I joked. She laughed as well. "Alright well I'm going to let you go because not only am I 85% sure that you aren't finished packing, but you have an early morning tomorrow."

"Did you have a security camera hidden in my bedroom? Because if I find that you did young man, you're going to regret it."

We laughed some more and said our good nights.

Caleb's POV

I was waiting at the airport with the coaches when Cassie sleepily dragged herself and her luggage into the terminal.

"You're late. And what time did you get to sleep last night?"

Cassie slumped into a chair next to me a stifled a yawn.

"Gee wiz time lord, sorry you had to wait. And I was in bed by midnight, so don't freak out."

I took in a breath to calm myself. This can't happen. We need to be on the top of our game. This is competition. This is war.

"You don't win gold by slacking Cassandra," I used her formal name for emphasis and it worked. She sat bolt up and looked me dead in the eyes.

"If my two minutes caused you any hindrance I swear I will give you a full refund. Okay? And we won't even be on the ice today so you can relax for once. Oh and I'd like to assure you that I'll be in bed at seven sharp tonight. Mom," she barked. I was taken back, but glared. In a few moments it was time to board the plane. We climbed on in silence and within a few minutes Cassie was in a dead sleep. I looked over at her. She was a good partner. She was an amazing skater and she was a fun person to be around, but she was unruly at times. It was hard to work with a loose cannon and that's exactly what she was. The results of these games would either make or break us. If we lost I was finding someone more suitable.


	16. The Icing on the Cake

**I just have to say that I am amazed that I've reached this point. 16 chapters is a ton and I've officially reached the point where I have more words in this story than in my completed Newsies Fanfic! So anyway, I thought I'd let you guys know how thankful I am that you are still reading this, and commenting (ahem you can always start commenting) and putting up with any typos. **

_OH! AND IF YOU LIKE THE FLAVOR OF THIS STORY CHECK OT MY STORY HOCKEY ANGST! _

Adam's POV

We finally made it! I still can't believe I'm in California! We dominated tonight. Of course it would have been a major upset if we'd lost to Trinidad. I'm not even sure why that country would even put a hockey team in this kind of a tournament. But that's beside the point; we were pumped and ready to take down anyone who comes our way.

I looked up to see Luis and Guy burst in. Luis was waving a newspaper. We crowded around and were proud to see our game covered in the sports section. At this rate we'll be famous in no time!

Speaking of fame today is our first press release. I'm a little nervous, but I'm pretty sure all we have to do is stand there and let Bombay yak for a bit.

Up on the stage everything was awkwardly formal until this guy in a bear costume jumped on the stage and was shouting and dancing. I have to admit it lightened the mood. It made me more comfortable, but I think it had the opposite effect on our dear coach. The first question was directed at us. I froze up, but good old Conway shouted out an answer.

The next was directed at our ability to handle teams like Iceland. It made me nervous, that's for sure. I knew how good they were. I was watching them on the hotel TV the first night we arrived here. They had it together; each movement was flawless like a well oiled machine. Bombay brushed it off saying we were ready for anything an added a cliché line or two, but I didn't mind. I was glad he didn't show concern. Everything had been handled smoothly and we were getting ready to leave when things took a turn for the worse. My gut clenched as those words hit the air.

"Team USA is going down." I looked up to see a tall blonde boy point at me and then motion wrenching his wrist. I swallowed. Apparently I hadn't been the only one paying attention to my opponents. It freaked me out to know that they were aware of my injury.

After that Bombay started drifting. He moved out of the hotel and then started spending less and less time with the team. He always had press meetings and magazine photo shoots and he was always being pampered. Usually I wouldn't have minded, but it was starting to affect the team. And my number one concern was hockey.

Yesterday before practice I noticed that Connie wasn't being her usual energetic self. I spoke with her and she told me that she was starting to feel sick. I told her to let Bombay know and believe me she tried, tried being the key word. She had approached him before heading to the locker room and he had blown her off saying he had some reporters to talk to. Out on the ice she suddenly rushed to the side and puked. I was shocked, but what surprised me the most was Bombay's response.

"Alright Cons head back to your room and get some rest," he began, but then he backtracked. "You guys need to start watching what you eat. I don't want team USA being known as a bunch of unhealthy hooligans."

I'd gaped at him. Seriously? What a jerk! All he cared about was our image!

Even after we dominated Italy the headline freaking said, "Bombay's Team". Really? Bombay's team? All he did was flirt with ladies and smile and then yell at us every once in a while. Who is this guy? I felt like I barely even knew him!

The icing on the top came with the Iceland game.

Cassie's POV

I had been practicing constantly, but Caleb was never really content. This was the last straw.

"You were a beat off Cass! That's half a point! And half a point is all that it takes to lose! Do you want to lose Cassie? Cause I sure don't! Do you even want to be here?" He raged.

I skated up so we were face to face.

"No. I don't. In fact, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to go watch the hockey game and let you cool off." With that I left my dumbfounded partner behind.

Sitting in the stands I could literally feel the excitement pulsing around me. This game was huge. Both teams were undefeated. I was so proud of Adam.

Moments into the game Portman was thrown out for no good reason. From there things went downhill. The ducks, I mean, Team USA, was taking a horrible beating. I couldn't help, but flinch each time Adam took a hit.

The first period was a nightmare, and the second wasn't going much better until Adam took control. I stood in anticipation feeling the joy and excitement build steadily within me. He swerved passed one opponent, spun past another, and then took a clean shot past their goalie efficiently scoring the first point! But that boy just couldn't get a break. It's the curse of the first point apparently. Last year it had sent him to the hospital, and I had to choke back a cry of terror as a tall Iceland player smashed his stick down on Banks' arm. He curled up into himself in agony and I held my breath. To my great relief he assured his teammates that he was okay and continued.

After the game I found him in the hallway and was surprised to find the entire team still suited up.

"Adam," I called, effectively attaining his attention. "Do you want to go get ice cream?" To my dismay he smiled bitterly and shook his head.

"Can't Cass, we have practice," he replied. I saw him scowl at his coach before letting his shoulders slump in defeat. He looked exhausted. In fact they all did.

"Adam this is madness! You just finished a game! You're all dead dog tired and absolutely beaten down. What you need is rest!" and then another thought came to mind.

"Adam, show me your wrist," I commanded while reaching for his arm. He pulled away.

"Its fine Cassie," but I wouldn't have it. I glowered at him in intimidation, the way that most manipulative girls do.

"If it was fine Ads, you wouldn't mind showing me," I had him on that one.

I reached out and took his hand, cradling it carefully in my own and pulled back the sleeve. I couldn't help, but gasp. His wrist had not only swelled, but it was morphing into a hideous shade of black and deep purple. Reaching out tentatively I touched it only to pull back quickly as he grimaced.


	17. Driven to Illness

Cassie's POV

With each pathetic argument and defense I grew closer to the end of my patience.

"Adam Martin Banks! You are exasperating!" I cried out earning a few glances from his teammates. The stubborn hockey player didn't heed my words. He hushed me and pulled me aside.

"You just don't get it Cass! I _have_ to go to the NHL! And to do that I have to get noticed," I tried to cut him off. I mean seriously? That was a little far ahead and if he doesn't care for himself now then he will never achieve his dreams. But before I could butt in he stopped me.

"Don't interrupt me Cassie! Not this time! I need you to understand! This isn't about a NHL scouts! That's way too far down the road. No, this is about stepping up the ladder. The Hawks usually get noticed for Eden Hall, that's how my brother got there. But I'm not a hawk! I'm a duck. If it wasn't for this chance here at the games I would never get into that school," my composure had softened by now as I listened at the sincere outpour. "Back when I chose the ducks I knew I'd made the right choice and I'm sticking to that belief. But my dad doesn't think so. This is my chance to prove it all," the passion in his voice really got to me.

"I'm so sorry Adam. I didn't realize. But you can't just brush this off," I lectured. He rolled his eyes and was about to retort when Bombay turned the corner.

"Banks on the ice now!" he hollered. I had to restrain myself from blowing up at the man. I don't care if he was the president of the United States; he had no right to treat these kids this way.

Adam's POV

I followed the team out to the ice and composed myself for what we were about to do. I knew that Cassie was right. I did want to just cut my arm off, it had gotten that bad. I did want to just quit for the night and defy my coach. I did want to get my wrist checked out. But all of that desire paled in comparison to my other wished. I wanted to get noticed by my dream high school. I wanted to stick with my team. I wanted to make my dad proud. And those things were far more important to me. So here I was resolute and ready to skate to death if I had to. And I practically did.

By the time coach sent us away I was actually numb to the pain. Breathing heavily, we trudged into the locker room before collapsing onto the benches. That was intense. We did five sets of twenty sprints. What's that? Like a hundred sprints! No wonder I wanted to just go to sleep right there.

The thought of tutoring in the morning repulsed me, but I would only worry about one thing at a time right now, and that was getting undressed and back to the hotel room as quickly as possible. The second I reached my bed I was in it and conked out.

I woke up in the night shivering violently. What in the world? Pulling the blankets up under my chin and curling into myself I tried to go back to sleep, but my body had other plans. The next thing I knew I was sprinting to the bathroom. I threw up three times before simply dry heaving. I was in agony. This couldn't be happening. I had to go to class in the morning so that I could practice so that I could play, so that- oh screw it. My knees buckled underneath me and I found myself lying on the bathroom floor with my flaming cheek contrasted against the cool tile. It felt good, but soon my back began to ache. I pulled myself back up and dragged myself back to bed. Just as I was about to drift back to sleep I felt a hand on my forehead.

"Adam you're burning up," whispered Charlie. I couldn't help, but glare at him contemptuously.

"No duh Sherlock, let me sleep," I replied. Charlie frowned at me. He was such a mother!

"Seriously Conway, I'll be fine I just need to rest," this time my town wasn't so condescending and it did the trick. He relented, but not with out pulling a Cassie.

"Fine, but I'm checking on you in the morning, and if you're still sick you are staying in bed whether you like it or not." I simply groaned and rolled over.

Charlie's POV

I woke up to the alarm hacking violently into my pleasant dreams. With the smash of my fist it silenced, but it was too late. I was up. I turned over and the sight of my teammate curled in a fitful sleep reminded me of the previous night's crisis. I swung my feet to the ground and lumbered over to his bed. His forehead wasn't as scorching as it was that night, but he was still warm. I couldn't help, but be concerned. I mean sure he's the best shooter on the team, but it wasn't just for selfish reasons that I cared. He was my friend. I had grown to love him as a brother and it unsettled me to see him so sick. I tucked his sheets closer to his body, left a glass of water by his nightstand, and left a note explaining why I hadn't woken him and when I'd be back. With that I pulled on some sweats and made my way to class.

Ms. MacKay's POV

When I heard that Gordon had kept those boys up for an extra two hours to skate sprints I was livid. What was he thinking? It was uncalled for and completely out of place. Hockey is a sport, it is a game! It's not a life or death experience, and he had no right treating it like one.

The group was sitting wearily in their seats. We were only missing two, Charlie and Adam. When Charlie stumbled in and dropped into his seat, teetering precariously, I frowned. There was no Adam. I should have noticed something was up earlier. Adam was my best student. He never showed up late, in fact he was usually quite early.

"Charlie?" I asked, grasping the brunette's attention. His eyes raised jadedly to meet my own.

"Yes Ms. MacKay?" He asked before yawning loudly.

"Where is Adam?" He suddenly bolted upright as if he's just remembered something important.

"Gee sorry, I forgot. I was so tired. I just, wow how did I forget?" He kept on rambling until I brought him back on track.

"Banks, Charlie, Adam Banks, where is he?"

"You see Ms. MacKay, he's real sick. He was burning up last night and puking and shaking and stuff, so I didn't wake him up this morning." I was shocked. Had Gordon driven these children to illness? We were definitely going to have a chat.

After the lesson I let the class know that they would be resting this afternoon, not practicing. They seemed grateful, but were too drained to express it.

I knew exactly what I was doing this afternoon. But first, I was going to check on my start student.

Charlie led me to their room and I entered to find the blonde curled up in bed breathing steadily. His cheeks were flushed, but his forehead wasn't exceedingly warm.

"Charlie, will you grab one of the hotel washcloths, rinse it in cool water and bring it to me?" The boy eagerly rushed to his task. Meanwhile I looked over the young athlete. Every few moments he would shift uncomfortably. Yeah. Gordon was really going to hear it this time.


	18. No thanks to you

Bombay's POV

I walked briskly into the locker room ready for another day of hockey.

"Alright let's go!" I called. My heart panicked for a moment. The memory of when the ducks first quit on account of me came rushing back.

"Team? Hello?" I called, but I knew I wouldn't get a response. For a moment I considered my actions as of late, but then I brushed it aside. They had to be here somewhere. This was far too important.

"Hey guys!" I tried one last time. Before I even had a chance to get angry a voice broke the silence of the empty locker room.

"I cancelled their practice," it was Ms. MacKay. I was shocked.

"What are you talking about? Where are they?" She stood resolute and firm in her decision.

"They needed a day off. Trust me," she replied. I couldn't believe my ears. How dare she? This was not happening to me.

"Well I need them here to practice!" Then she really surprised me. She slammed her hands on a table and looked me fiercely in the eyes.

"They need to rest!" she yelled. "You've been running those children ragged. They can barely stay awake in class. They're calling you Captain Blood!" Well I hadn't heard that one before. But this wasn't about their little jokes and nicknames. This is more than that.

"I am preparing these kids for battle. Can you understand that? If we win the gold we go on to bigger things!" I stormed. But she wasn't getting the message.

"Bigger things?" I stopped my retreat and turned towards her.

"Yes." But that wasn't what she was looking for.

"Please! Gordon it's just a game! You said it yourself! Games should be fun! Remember?" I hesitated for a moment. But it wasn't that simple. That was before everything changed. This is more than the game this is money and opportunities and glory.

"no," I said. She looked at me like I'd grown another head. :No, this is too important. I'm looking out for their futures."

She glared daggers at me.

"No you are looking out for you and you alone! Gordon Bombay you need to just shut up for a moment and listen to what you are saying. Step back and look at what you are doing!"

Ms. MacKay's POV

I can't believe he is being so selfish. I never would have taken him for this kind of a man. And I knew deep down there was only one thing that would get his attention now.

"I happen to know something that I am sure you aren't aware of." He paused and looked at me.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" It was almost like a challenge. I rose to meet it.

"Your star player has been severely ill al night and all morning! And you know what? I don't even think he caught a virus! I think he has pushed himself over the edge. He has pushed and pushed and pushed to be his best AND to please his family, his friends, and you! And you know what? I blame you!"

He halted. I knew my argument was getting through. I could practically see the wheels spinning in his mind.

"You need to quit acting like a slave driver and start acting like a coach, a caring, fun loving coach who pays attention to his team. That is how you win. Because no matter what the score is at the end of the night, it's how the team relates to one another that matters."

The weight of my words were definitely sinking in, so I walked away before I destroyed my freshly planted seed of remorse.

Adam's POV

I woke up feeling exhausted, which was weird because I usually wake up refreshed. What did I do last night? I racked my brain for an explanation. I remember the game, ugh what a nightmare. I remember the consequences of the game, once again, ugh. But even with that I shouldn't be this tired; I went to bed right away. And then, oh yeah. I was up puking through half the night.

I rolled over and peered at the clock.

12:34 p.m. That's it. I am going to kill Charlie.

I missed class! I missed practice too! Today is game day and I missed pre game warm up!

I took a moment to calm myself down. Sitting up I shrugged my shoulders in a poor attempt to loosen my straining muscles. Upon standing up I lost my equilibrium for a moment, but by some stroke of luck, managed to remain upright. Today is going to be a very long day.

Looking in the cupboards my first inclination was to eat a poptart, but once it was in the toaster and the aroma reached my nose, my stomach revolted. It no longer smelt like such a grand idea. As my stomach lurched I engaged in battle. I was not going to lose the nothingness that resided within me. I sat down and took deep breaths until it passed. Fatigue assaulted me as I remained still for a moment. As the calm took effect the door to the room burst open and in came Charlie. His eyes scanned our beds. He frowned. He turned and then jumped in surprise.

"You're up," he stated. I simply scowled.

"No thanks to you."

Cassie's POV

I didn't go to practice this morning. It's not that I slept in. It's not that I actually had a valid excuse. I was simply waiting. This tournament means a lot to me, sure, but until Caleb comes in to apologize, I wasn't going to go.

When Caleb burst into my room, you can imagine my surprise when rather than beg for forgiveness, he hurled out ridiculous accusations.

"You filthy whore!" he screamed as he slammed the door behind him. I jumped in shock. What in the world?

"Excuse me?" He stepped forward menacingly, but I held my ground.

"Did you have fun last night Cassie? Did it feel good to play the rebel? Did it give you a rush to break two tournament rules, not to mention logical morals, at the same time? Or were you just caught up in the lust of the moment?"

Now I was really livid. During his entire allegation speech he kept stepping closer. Finally I had to shove him back.

"What are you talking about?"

For a moment he froze. His eyes widened. His face reddened. His fists clenched. And then he actually began to tremble.

"You had sex with Adam Banks!" he yelled.

I couldn't help, but burst into laughter.

"Are you kidding me? Dude, no, no, no. Where on earth did you get that from?"

He paused for a moment as if deciding whether to let me know.

"I overheard his teammates talking. They were talking about how he slept in this morning. And then you went and missed practice. I drew a conclusion okay?"

I couldn't help, but scoff. How dare he? And what a wild idea! Seriously? Not okay.

"A conclusion? Well it was definitely the wrong one! That's disgusting! We're twelve and he's, he's like my brother! Besides, you need to get your facts straight! Banks is sick! He slept in because he had a fever and no one had the heart to wake him. And me, I've been up since four. I've been sitting here waiting for you to rear your ugly head and apologize for being a jerk. So congratulations, because now you have one more thing to say you're sorry about!"


	19. Confrontations and Compromise

Adam's POV

It was my idea to go out and hold our own afternoon practice. I couldn't bare the thought of losing again, and this time simply because we lacked the motivation to warm up. I called all of the ducks and told them to meet Charlie and I on the practice field at 2 p.m. for some warm ups.

They came, although grumpily I must admit. But if anyone had a right to complain it was me. I'm still pretty fatigued, and every once in a while my head would spin and everything would tilt. But I knew I had to get up and move. Lying around wasn't going to prepare me for tonight's game.

My biggest support for the idea came through Julie. Which surprised me, because I haven't known a lot of goalie's who enjoy extra work. Nonetheless here we are.

As we stretched the usual banter played out, but today tensions were unusually high. At one point mutiny was suggested, but quickly shot down as too much work. I had to chuckle to myself at how such a lazy group of kids could ever succeed on the ice. But I was cut short as last nights game flashed back to mind.

I broke away from my thoughts in time to hear an argument break out.

"Speak for yourself babe!" Portman yelled at Julie. I snapped up. He was not going to get away with that kind of disrespect not only to a teammate, but to a girl.

"Her names Julie," I scolded, "not babe!" I quit my stretch and started walking towards him. He really needed to get his act together. I felt a small jolt of regret as he retaliated.

"Don't tell me how to talk rich boy!" he bellowed. He strode forwarded and shoved me. The attack and my body hurt, I still wasn't feeling well, but he was going to get it. I jumped forward ready to engage when the team stepped in. I gave a sigh of relief as Fulton jumped in.

"Hey Portman!" he yelled, "Chill!" But he wasn't backing down. He was Dean Portman after all.

"You wanna piece of me?" he taunted. The group began to yell and shove and everyone was freaking out, I was feeling dizzier and dizzier with each passing remark.

Everything settled for a moment as this random kid walked up jeering us.

"What are you going to do today a million jumping jacks?"

The next thing I knew he was challenging us in a game of street hockey. The team accepted, but I took Charlie aside and told him that I was going to go rest. He quickly agreed.

Charlie's POV

I'm worried about Banksie. Sure he stood up to Portman, but he can't help that, chivalry is in his blood. I did notice he wasn't himself throughout practice. He would reach down for a stretch and teeter for a moment. His face was flushed, and he was sweating only moments into warm ups.

Once the argument broke out I got lost in the fight, but a little ways in a peeked over at Banks to see him stagger once and then waver back and forth. His eyes slid shut for a moment and then he blearily blinked them open once more.

I was thankful when he told me he was going to go rest. I urged him to do it and made my way back with him, so I could see him to the hotel safe, as well as grab my rollerblades.

We arrived and I watched as he shed his sweats and clamber into the bed. Almost instantly his eyes slid shut and his breathing began to even out.

I grabbed my blades and then before heading out I placed the back of my hand onto Adams forehead. It was pretty warm, but not as bad as last night.

"I'm fine," I heard him mumble.

"Sure you are Banksie. Fine as in on your deathbed," I retorted, but he just scoffed.

"Just go beat some ragamuffins butt," he said.

I smiled at the term and nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back before you realize I'm gone." And with that I headed towards the match.

Caleb's POV

This is exasperating. We've been arguing for the past ten minutes about whether to do the Axel lasso lift. We were okay with hand-to-hand lifts, but this would be taking it to the next level. I felt we could pull it off, and by performing a lift at the highest level of difficulty would surely give our score a significant boost. Cassie disagrees. She feels as though her arm isn't strong enough yet. But I'm sick of her excuses. I am here to win.

"Cassie that excuse is getting old!" I roared. "We do lifts all the time! Your arm is fine!"

She glared at me and through her notebook to the ground.

"It's not an excuse Caleb! I am recovering from an injury! Can't you understand that? If I can't maintain that hold we will fall and we will LOSE!"

I sighed. This was too much, it's time to compromise.

"Okay. We'll go out and try it. If we absolutely fail, then we'll do a Carry lift." She paused a moment, taken aback by my negotiation.

"Fine."

I set my notebook down, grabbed her hand and led the way to the ice.

Once out we began to skate around, we stepped in sync. We began to build speed. We turned a corner and I lifted her by her right hand, she continued to elevate and then I pulled us into a turn. We were rotating, we were doing it. I felt a rush of thrill pulse through my veins and then she cried out. I was struck by confusion as our grip broke and she tumbled down. We slid across the ice and I looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath and sat up. Pulling her sweat pant back a cut on her knee was revealed.

"Lovely," she spat. I grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"We did it, until you broke the hold, we were doing it, and it'll just take some practice, some time. We can do this!"

Cassie glared hard at me.

"Don't you listen to anything I say? This is exactly what I said would happen? I can't hold that lift! It's not going to happen, not unless by time you mean, another year."

She was driving me to the brink, she really was.

"You are impossible! We will get your knee cleaned up, have lunch and then meet back here at 2:30. Then we'll talk to coach Grunion. He will decide if we are ready," I suggested. She obviously wasn't in the mood. She turned and stormed away. Despite her behavior I had to smile. I would talk to coach, he would agree with me, and we'd be standing on the podium sporting gold in no time.


	20. One Step Forward: Two Steps Back

Adam's POV

I woke up around three and called room service. Despite their glamorous offers of steak and potatoes I stuck with 7up and Saltines. I can't say I was completely rejuvenated, but I was feeling better than I had in a while. About a half an hour later Charlie and the gang returned home. They seemed pumped up and ready to rumble. After a light dinner for the team we headed to the locker room to prepare for our game against Germany.

I noticed Coach Bombay's absence right from the start. A sinking feeling began to set it, but I brushed it aside. He'd be here but it didn't happen. He didn't come. The next thing I knew we were geared up and ready to play, but our coach's absence meant detrimental consequences.

"Team USA. I'm sorry, but without a coach behind the bench you'll have to forfeit," said the ref.

"But you can't do that," I retorted. Thankfully Charlie was up to his usual ways, and managed to think on the spot.

"But we have a coach," he said. "Miss MacKay!" Charlie skated over and started to talk with our tutor. Surely he was trying to convince her to pose as our coach. I had no hope that she would respond. She was a stick to the rules kind of lady, and I couldn't imagine her breaking the rules now. Yet to my surprise she complied, and more than that she even went all out to try and play the part-despite how cheesy she sounded.

We were managing to hold our own, but that didn't mean it was easy. Germany was a lot bigger and they really knew how to throw their weight around. On top of that, MacKay wasn't exactly the greatest coach and I can't say that chaos wasn't absent.

Charlie's POV

She's doing okay. Goldberg is rocking. Banksie is holding up. Germany hasn't scored. I haven't screwed up. We're doing great.

I made my way to the face off circle repeating positive statements to myself to keep my hopes alive. Then came the duck call. It didn't register at first, but when it did I was torn between a bolt of thrill, a shudder if embarrassment and a stab of disappointment. Did he really think he could abandon us and then just waltz back in? Then again, he always comes around. Just like last time. Yet looking around the stadium my cheeks heated up to see people mocking my emboldened coach. To enforce that, the guys were saying we should ignore him. They were saying we should blow him off like he did us. Yet looking up into the stands I couldn't help, but respond. He called us in and I obliged, my team behind me. And then came the apology. It was the one I had been waiting for. And although it was a long time in coming, it was still refreshing.

"I was wrong, and I'm sorry. I forgot about the team. And the team is all I have. All I want is another chance...just one more shot. I'm back. Okay? Believe me."

I couldn't help but comply. He was being to authentic too be lying. With that we were back on track. We even stuck in a Flying V for a goal! With the win against Germany under our belts we were one step closer to the championships. We were one step closer to a rematch against Iceland.

After that night things really started to turn around. We gained focus and determination and we really began to perform as a team. Unfortunately with this step forward came a terrible step back. I was the first to notice. Adam was favoring his wrist. His shots were weaker, his accuracy was off, and his percentage on the face off really took a plunge. But every time I asked him about it he would brush me off.

Adam's POV

It was getting harder and harder to hide my injury. Charlie saw my skills dissipating and eventually Coach Bombay would too. I just wasn't expecting it this soon.

"Now just think how you'd play with two good wrists."

I jumped in surprise. I was wrapping my wrist to keep down the swelling when my coach caught me unawares.

"Coach," I replied. "It's just a little sore." For a moment I thought he'd bought it, but before I could even take a sigh of relief he cut in.

"Okay. I should have spotted this sooner," he said walking towards me. Harsh anticipation grew within me as he continued. "I'm sorry man. I wasn't doing my job." I knew if I didn't act quick I'd be headed for the doctors in no time, and that would be a nightmare.

"Coach I'm fine," I insisted. "I can play, I swear." But he didn't buy it. He decided to test me.

"Okay, here let's find out," with that he handed me my hockey stick. I reached for it with my good hand, but he cut me off. "The other hand," I gulped, but obliged. I felt a surge of pride when I was able to grip it, but it didn't take much to crush that.

"Now rotate it," he demanded. I tried. I really did, but it was too much. I was in agony and had to release the stick. The clatter of the stick on the floor was like my death sentence.

But Bombays words sent dagger through my heart. :I have to bench you," he said, but I wouldn't have it. "No," I snapped. "You can't do that," but coach was playing the adult. "Adam, you could injure yourself permanently."

If he was playing the adult I was playing the role of child. "You can't bench me," I told him. "I've got to play! All of the scouts are watching me! This is my shot." What I didn't say was what was really going on in my head. Because of that I couldn't take the rest of Bombay's advice to heart. I figured I'd throw it out there. It was a simple statement. It was an attempt to get the truth out in an underlying manner. "But my dads counting on me." Unfortunately, my attempt failed. Bombay missed the cry for help. He even went into an entire spiel about how he'd lived his life trying to impress his father. As he spoke of his dads fondness for watching him simply skate I somehow let a tear escape. Not because I could relate but because I envied him. He had worked hard for a reward-his fathers praise. I work hard to avoid punishment-my father's abuse. I let him finish his Speech and we headed out to get my wrist x-rayed.

Charlie's POV

The news came after practice one night. I'd seen it coming a mile away, but it still hurt to hear.

"We're taking Banks to the doctor for his wrist," Bombay told us. And to seal the deal Adam returned with his arm in a sling. His wrist was sprained. We'd lost our star center.


	21. I promise

Adam's POV

I can't even begin to describe the level of boredom and frustration I have just breached. My life is misery. That's about all I can say. I was a freaking gimp! The only time I got to spend with my team was during meals and at night. Coach Bombay and I filed a request to allow me on the ice during practice, but there still hasn't been a reply. So I've been spending most of my days wandering around the hotel, and then the iceplex center. On a surge of inspiration I headed toward rink 4 where Cassie and her horrible partner practice.

As I entered I heard what was sure to be a Battle Royal dispute. Cassie was practically screaming.

"YOU ARE A FLAMING IDIOT! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? YOU TALK AND TALK ABOUT WINNING YET YOU HAVE THIS STUPID NOTION THAT THIS LIFT IS GOING TO GET US GOLD! WELL I HAVE GOT NEWS FOR YOU BUDDY! WE AREN'T EVEN GOING TO PLACE IN THIS—," she was cut off when Caleb slapped her viciously. I stood shocked for a moment before sprinting down the steps and pushing into where they were standing. I decked him with my good hand as hard as I could.

"Don't you dare touch her like that," I raged. He clearly didn't get the message because he jumped up and slammed me against the plexi-glass.

"You have no room to intervene here Banks. You already ruined your career, don't ruin ours," he spat venomously. It stung. I have to admit it. But I wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"Yeah," I replied. "And you could learn a lesson from my so called failure. I injured myself by pushing too hard. And if you would grow yourself a brain you'd realize that you're going to injure your teammate. And whether you think it or not, you're in a team competition and you NEED her," I said. I spoke each word pointedly and as my speech went on his grip drew tighter and tighter. At the end he released me and spit in my face and smirked. "You should write a book Banks," he taunted as he backed away. "You can call it Proverbs of a foolish athlete." He laughed at his joke and ducked into his locker room.

Cassie's POV

I gazed at Adam as he wiped his face with his sleeve. His calm demeanor is inspiring. I couldn't help, but growl in fury at Caleb's harsh words. Sweet Adie had come to my rescue.

He looked at me with concern etched into his features as he reached out and brushed my cheek with his hand.

"I'm fine Adie. Thanks though. It really means a lot. I, well I just," I couldn't get my words straight.

"He has no right to treat you this way," Adam said softly. "It's a waste of pure talent." I tried to deny it, but it was his turn to steer the conversation. "No Cass, this is serious. If he's hurting you he needs to go. There are plenty of incredible skaters who kill to be partnered up with you. Don't think this will be your last shot at this," he implored.

I couldn't help, but blush at the image of Adam skating alongside me. I quickly brushed it away though. There is no way Adam would ever dance on the ice unless he had a stick in hand.

"I'll be careful," I promised. "And if he keeps this up I'll tell our coach and things will be okay."

He seemed to take that as an alright answer. Adam reached forward and pulled me into and embrace, which turned awkward quickly because of his sling. I could tell that agitated him tremendously. He pulled back and mumbled about having to go.

I watched him leave and felt a joy and pride in having such a faithful friend.

"I promise I'll be fine," I whispered as he turned the corner.


	22. I'm Sorry

Adam's pov

I was actually excited to support Cassie tonight. I mean, I was with my boys, I'm finally out of my sling, and I know that Caleb is a complete moron and she would never choose him. Life was good. I'm always floored by what these skaters can do. I've said it before, but I can't get past it. I can skate, I can maneuver, but I cannot spin and leap like Kenny can. Not that I would want to. I turned to see the gang goofing off as usual. Goldberg was trying to stuff something in Dwayne's mouth and Averman was commentating as per usual. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the ice USA's very own, Cassie Miller and Caleb Croft," well that caught my attention. I looked eagerly down at the ice to see her appear. She looked so happy. I usual looked upset before a game. Nerves I guess. Maybe it was simply part of the show. Smile pretty for the judges.

They soon began and I was drawn in. They were doing amazing! Or so I thought. I couldn't really tell you how they decide the winner of these sorts of events. They were cruising along and the music was building right along with their pace. As the crescendo reached its peak Caleb hoisted her into the air and they began to circle. She was balancing above him hand to hand and nothing else. I'd never seen her do anything like it. It was amazing! As the circle drew to an end I saw a look of pain cross Cassie's face. My stomach dropped. I knew what was happening. The next thing I knew she was crumbling from her tower. Caleb at least had the decency to grab her on the way down and rescue her from uncertain agony. But I knew one thing for sure; they had just lost their chance at gold. The two finished their routine quite dejectedly before skating off.

Cassie's POV

He's gonna kill me. I knew it. I knew this would happen. I knew it. I told him. Dang it! I looked up to see the fury written all over his face. It had a hue of red and his jaw was tightly clenched.

"I'm sorry Caleb. I tried. I really di-," it was a futile attempt. He growled and threw his towel to the ground. "Just shut up you hear me?" I began to tremble. The event was long over and we were the only ones around as far as I knew. He could easily tear me limb from limb. I never should have done this. I never should have switched to couples. I needed to get out of here. I reached for my bag and made for the door, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I had anticipated it, but there was nothing I could do. One hard slap sent me reeling. I tripped over a chair and fell violently to the floor. My former partner stood above me with his fists clenched and shaking.

"I should have known better," he spat. "I should never have taken you on as my little charity project. I should have known you couldn't ever be good enough. You're worthless!" He kicked me in the ribs and a sob escaped my throat. That's when my hero arrived. A flash of blonde hair and red white and blue whizzed past me slamming into Caleb. Caleb and Adam went toppling to the floor exchanging hits. "Take it back! You pile of nothing! You don't deserve a teammate like her at all! You have no respect for commitment or talent or people at all! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD SHE WORKED SO TAKE IT BACK!" he roared. Although Adam was on top, Caleb continued to throw solid punches at Adam's now bloody face. I heard a yell behind me. I turned afraid at first, but relief swept in as I recognized Fulton and his goonish friend. But Adam didn't need the reinforcement. He grabbed Caleb's forehead and slammed his head back into the floor. My attacker went still and Adam leaned back.

"Dude, Look at Cake-eater taken on the pretty boy!" yelled Portman. Fulton chimed right in, "Dude, who knew you could fight like that?" Ads smirked, but the motion brought on a quick wince. Portman pulled Ads to his feet and Fulton knelt beside me. "Are you okay Cassie?" I nodded. "Fine, thanks to Adam here," I replied. He pulled me up and I turned to my hero. "Are you okay?" I ran a finger along his cheek. "Yeah," he said in that small voice of his. I'd never seen him act the way he just did. It scared me a little, but more than anything it made me feel safe.

Adam's POV

When Portman pulled me to my feet I was trembling slightly as the adrenaline wore off. That felt so good. Of course, the circumstances could have been better.

I turned to Cassie and helped her up with the intention of comforting her, and she beat me to it. She reached out and traced my cheek. Well aware of the bash brothers in the room. I quickly said, "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

She nodded and I hugged her tightly. "Let's go for a walk." She looked at me dubiously. "Not until we get you cleaned up!" She grabbed my hand and took off pulling me in tow. Fulton chuckled as we walked by.

We found sports medicine and they cleaned me up without question-I am a hockey player after all-. With butterfly bandages in place I grabbed Cassie's hand and led her out into the warm Californian air.

We strolled until we came across a park bench and sat down.

"Cassie, I'm so sorry. I've been jealous and distracted and stupid, and I should have been there. I knew he was bad news, but I was focused on my own problems and I just suck, and I well I, I'm just sorry," it didn't come out like I had planned, but she was lenient. "No, Addy really, this wasn't you. You couldn't have done anything anyways. Besides, I should be saying sorry! I've been worse. I mean, what have I been thinking? I never should have joined couples, I should have kept doing what I was doing, and I should have kept being your friend instead of completely ignoring you and letting myself get used by that jerk, and I'm just so stupid, I can't even believe it. I never should have made things different, I ruined everything! I…" I had to cut her off. "Cass! Stop it, seriously! Quit beating yourself up over this, it's done and gone. We can move forward. And that will start with you coming to our game tomorrow." She brightened considerably before asking the dreaded question, "You're cleared to play?"


	23. Cleared?

Adam's POV

I was honestly expecting to wake up stiffer than ever. I hadn't exactly been careful with my wrist last night. Yet, just the opposite took place. My wrist was feeling great. Regardless I was heading to the sports medicine wing to get clearance. I'd popped in a few pain killers, done my morning exercises, and iced it before heading out and I was feeling good.

Not even passing by the Iceland team dampened my spirits. I smiled brightly at them, all the more when they replied with glares and confused glances.

I knew I was cleared, I could just feel it. Things only brightened when I entered the office to find the doctor on duty a tall leggy blonde. She took me through all the tests, and I was determined to pass. I squeezed her hands with all my might and attempted to lift the weight with seeming ease. When we finished I sat on the bench squirming as she typed on her computer. The glances I stole at the clock only added to my nerves. Game time was steadily approaching and if I wasn't on the lineup in time, I didn't get to play. Finally, after what felt like ages, she walked over and sat across from me. My heart leapt in my throat.

"Adam," she said, "It's not fully healed yet," I about died right there. I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off, "Hold it right there young man, you need to let me finish. It's not fully healed, but if you keep taking the pain meds, wear your brace, ice it during period breaks, and return here immediately after the game for more therapy, then I'll allow you to play. I have this all typed up, and here is a clearance slip for your coach." I snatched it gave a rushed thanks and bolted out the door. I barely caught the "Good luck Banks!" as I fled down the corridor.

I didn't slow down till I hit the door of our locker room. Busting in the words came tumbling out. "Coach I wanna play!" Bombay looked at me skeptically, but I cut it off. Waving my clearance slip in the air I proclaimed proudly, "I woke up, and the pain was gone." To emphasize it, I lifted my stick and turned it with my bad arm.

Unfortunately, my thrill hit a brick wall. It became painfully clear that we had one person too many. Shame gripped me as Russ Tyler, out newest recruit began to remove his jersey. Before he had it off, our own captain, Charlie Conway stopped him. "Wait, you can have my place." I couldn't believe my ears. This kid has been working for years to prove his worth. But he also had the biggest heart out of anyone I knew. The awkward silence was quickly covered over by our dear coach Bombay. "You're the assistant coach Charlie; I need you by my side." There was a resounding cheer as we finished getting ready and stormed the ice.

The cool air on my face, the feel of the ice beneath my blades, the sound of the crowd chanting "USA" attacked my senses as I stepped out. I was overwhelmed with terror and thrill all at once. But, I knew we could do this. I just knew it. Today was our redo, and nobody was going to stop us today. It was our day, this was our game.

Cassie's POV

I was dressed in my red, white, and blue, hot dog and soda in hand, ready for this game to start. I peered nervously down at the rink trying to pick out my favorite player. Was he cleared? Was last night just optimism? Did he make the roster in time? All these questions danced through my mind as I searched. Finally, my eyes came to rest on the boy I'd been searching for. He was clearly nervous because he kept twitching and leaning back and forth, but he had his game face on. Eyes narrowed, jaw tight, he looked like the warrior I knew.

The game began and it was as fierce as last time. I cringed time and again as our boys (and sometimes girls) received bone crushing hits. We weren't winning, but we weren't being thrashed as terribly as the last time we faced this team. Anything could happen.


End file.
